What Happens in Las Pegasus
by atomicpuffin
Summary: Discord and the girls go to Las Pegasus for a much needed vacation and to strengthen their bonds of friendship. Of course the best laid plans are the first to fall to pieces. After one night of fun the mares wake up to find a few surprises from the previous night. None more so than one pair who wake up to find they got a bit more than they bargained for...such as gold bands.
1. Best Laid Plans

**Hello everyone! For those that don't follow me on Fimfiction, you didn't have a heads up on this project. This is a parody that I was issued a challenge to do. The rules are simple and only apply to Fimfiction, but I wanted those of you that are only on Fanfiction to be able to follow this strange and nonsensical story I'm about to weave (if you so wish). So please enjoy and hopefully I can win the bet with my sister involving this parody ;)**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

Fluttershy trotted around her living room, humming to herself as she cleaned. Things were starting to finally get back to normal around town after Tirek was defeated.

Mainly the lives of the six mares that had defeated him. Fluttershy sighed as she set down her cleaning rag.

She looked around her now clean hut and wondered what she should do for the rest of the day. Things had quieted down so much that she was actually feeling…bored…

There was a knock at the door and she turned at the sound.

"Who could that be?" She whispered as she trotted towards the door.

When she opened it her face broke into a wide smile as she looked up at her best friend. Discord grinned down at her as well and opened his arms for her.

She flew up and wrapped her hooves around him in a gentle hug.

"Oh Discord! It's so good to see you! You didn't say you were coming by today in your last letter." She pulled back and smiled at him. He chuckled and walked into her cottage before setting her down again.

"I wasn't planning on stopping by before our next picnic my dear. However, I couldn't resist seeing you."

She felt a small blush at his words, trying not to read too much in them. She nodded and turned towards her kitchen.

"Well would you like some tea then? I can start a pot right now." She let out a small squeak as he wrapped his body around, blocking her path. He was still grinning at her and she recognized the sparkle in his eyes.

He was excited about something and she had a feeling that this wasn't just a random visit.

"My dear Fluttershy, have I told you recently that you are without a doubt my dearest friend?" He purred and she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Y-yes?" She whispered, he stood up again and paced away from her, stroking his beard in thought.

"I have haven't I? Well then have I done anything to **_show_** you?" He grinned back at her and she tilted her head further.

_What is he getting at?_

"Discord…you don't have to do anything to show me. I know that you and me are-eep!" She shrieked as he pulled her against his side, still stroking his beard.

"Yes, yes…That's all good and fun. But I want to follow your lessons fully! So I was thinking…shouldn't best friends give each other gifts, even when there is no special occasion?"

Her eyes widened as his grin doubled in size and he snapped his fingers. In his claws there were now a ticket, which he fanned out to reveal seven other similar tickets.

"W-what are t-those?" She whispered and he only responded by handing them to her. She took them and read the printing on them.

She gasped, flying out of his arms an excited smile lighting up her face.

"Are these real Discord!? Did you really get tickets to…oh, but that show has been sold out since it opened?" She turned and he chuckled. She looked down at the tickets again and then back at him.

He then threw out his arms and sparks flew from his fingertips.

"Surprise my dear! I was hoping you would be excited to see these!"

"Oh, but how did you even get them?"

He grinned and pulled on his ear,

"I have my ways…" He said mysteriously and she frowned suddenly.

"Discord…You didn't steal these did you?"

He threw his hand over his heart and gasped.

"Never! You really think I'm capable of such a treacherous deed!?"

She gasped and flew to him, wrapping her forelegs around him.

"OH NO! Of course n-not! Well…maybe…I mean no…I mean…oh!" She started to tear up and Discord panicked. The sight of her tears brought back to many unpleasant memories.

"Whoa, whoa, hey now…I was only teasing dear. Please don't cry…I was just being me. No, I didn't steal those. I went to the production manager and…convinced him that it would be good publicity for his show if…well…if you and the girls attended." He finished sheepishly and she looked up at him.

"So…you didn't steal them…but you did use tricks to obtain them?" She said with a slight stern voice and he gave her his award winning smile. One that made her heart secretly flutter in her chest.

"Maybe just a little…But it's all worth the lectures to see your face light up as it did."

She blushed again and hid her smile behind her mane. But she couldn't hide it completely and he put his claw under her chin, turning her face back to him.

"Ah…so you aren't that mad that I got you and the girls special tickets to see Circus de Selle Francais? Good, cause I can't take these back. So start packing my dear!" He laughed and let go of her.

She sighed and decided not to admonish him…this time. After all he was just trying to do something sweet in his own way and she was excited to see the show. Then what he said registered and she frowned again.

"Pack? Why would I need to pack?" She asked and he gave her a look that said it should be obvious. When she continued to stare at him he sighed and pointed at the date of the tickets.

She looked down and noticed that the showing was in a week. Still that didn't…then she understood.

"You want me to leave for a week? Oh, I can't go for that long! What about the animals I couldn't possibly…"

He laid his hands on her shoulders, standing behind her and she was reminded of the day she reformed him. It made her smile slightly as she looked up into his amber eyes.

"Fluttershy…these pests can do without you for a few days. I'll even use my magic to ensure it if it'll get you out of this cottage. You've all been working so hard that none of you have had any time for fun."

She still wasn't so sure and she looked back at the tickets. She really wanted to go, but…

"But how can I leave…"

"Fluttershy, please…Look at it this way. This will be a great chance for all of us to become closer friends as we spend some time together seeing the sights in Las Pegasus!" He gave her his best puppy eyes and she felt her resolve breaking.

"Well…it has been awhile since me and the girls got to spend some time together…and you do need to be seen with us more since the…" She stopped and instantly regretted bringing up the 'incident' as Discord cringed.

He hated to be reminded of his mistake and she felt awful for mentioning it again. So in order to distract him she decided what she would do.

"Okay Discord. If you can convince the others to join…I'll go too." She whispered and his ears perked up, his smile returning.

"Really! As you wish my dear! I'll go tell the good news to our friends and you start packing! We leave tonight!"

He teleported away and she sighed, shaking her head. Then she trotted outside to inform her animal friends that she would be taking a vacation for a few days.

When she stepped outside she gasped again, her eyes widening. Sitting in her backyard was a giant feeder, with different buttons along the front. Each button had a picture of an animal on it, the containers holding specific food for each one.

A smile spread across her face as she flew up to the bright, red ribbon and read the tag.

_Just in case I managed to get you to say yes-D_

She laughed and started making preparations for her trip.

* * *

Turns out it hadn't been hard for Discord to convince the other five mares, plus Spike to accompany him. They were all feeling drained from their duties and agreed that it was a splendid idea.

Not to mention they were all excited to see the show and had expressed their enthusiasm accordingly.

Discord lounged across the train seat and stuck his claw in his ear.

"I still can't hear that well. Celestia, who knew mares could shriek so loud?" He muttered and Fluttershy giggled, being the closest to him.

"We're just excited to be given a chance to see the performance. It's supposed to be breath-taking!" She said, her eyes lighting up and Discord was caught in the spell.

He felt his cheeks warming as he took in her radiant beauty. He felt his heart speed up and silently groaned. This was getting ridiculous, he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings for much longer…maybe this trip hadn't been such a grand idea.

He glanced at her again and watched as she talked excitedly with the girls, planning all the things they wanted to see.

He smiled again at her growing excitement, he found that he wanted to give her anything she wished on this trip.  
"But how are we possibly going to do all this in only seven days? That's a lot even for a super planner like me." Twilight said and Spike laughed, until she shot him a glare.

"Well…we can always cut out some things…" Fluttershy whispered and Discord snorted, getting their attentions.

"Aren't we forgetting something here girls?" He asked and they all looked at one another confused. He tapped his claws, waiting for them to figure out what they were missing. It was Fluttershy that finally got it and she jumped at him, catching him off guard.

He managed to catch her in time as she laughed against his chest. He blushed as her nose nuzzled his fur.

"Discord girls! We're forgetting that he'll be with us! We won't lose any time traveling!"

He chuckled as dawning flashed across the group and they all began to laugh.

"Wow, can't believe ah forgot that…" Applejack said, laughing and Rainbow shrugged.

"Well it's not like we're exactly used to having his flank around…no offense…"

"None taken…Just consider me your personal chauffeur on this trip." He said as he placed a black, driver's hat on his head and grinned. The girls laughed again and he smiled, beginning to relax as his claws absent mindedly stroked something soft.

"Um…Discord…y-you c-can let me u-up now…" A soft voice whispered and he flushed crimson as he realized he was still holding Fluttershy and stroking her mane.

"Whoopsie!" He joked as he let go of her and she returned to her seat, hiding the blush on her own cheeks.

He didn't notice her flushing as he slapped himself and mentally kicked his own flank.

_Way to go genius! Keep this up and they're sure to notice how you feel in no time!_

He sighed in defeat as he watched the group converse. He still felt like an outsider at times, even though they were all friends now, he wasn't completely apart of the group.

He eyes fell on Fluttershy again and he felt his heart lighten. At least with her things were different. He didn't have to feel like he needed to watch his step all the time. She was much more forgiving than the others.

Never judging him and letting him be himself whenever they were together. She laughed at his antics and made him smile in turn. He soon found it was a lot more fun to have somepony laughing along with him.

_Probably why I'm foolishly falling in love with her…_

He groaned again at the thought and shut his eyes. His heart would soar whenever she smiled sweetly at him and would race when he got the chance to hold her.

But even in his delusional mind he knew it was all pointless. She was this sweet, innocent mare who was more beautiful than any creature had a right to be. And what was he?

He glanced at his reflection in the window, looking over his mismatched body and sighed. Nothing more than a forgotten monster…

He had no chance of her ever giving him her heart…

He looked at her and she caught his stare, a small blush creeping into her cheeks before she smiled at him. He returned her smile as his heart pounded against his rib cage.

He had to be the biggest fool around…because no matter how hopeless it was…

_I still love her…_

* * *

"Wow~" They all said in unison as they looked up at the expanding city of Las Pegasus. They smiled as they took in the beautiful lights of the city as the sun set.

"So what shall we do first?" Twilight asked and all the others began to shout suggestions. Discord laughed and snapped his fingers. Their mouths were zipped shut and they glared at him.

He held out his hands and made his suggestion,

"How about we do the only fair thing?" Again he snapped his fingers and seven identical straws appeared in his claws. At the same time the mares' mouths unzipped.

"Longest straw goes first and shortest straw goes last…all agreed?"

They nodded and moved forward to pull their straw. When Twilight reached him, she smirked up at him.

"What a _logical_ solution Discord."

He blanched and glared at her.

"I should wash your mouth out." He snapped his fingers and a bar of soap appeared. When she started to complain it flew into her mouth.

Her eyes widened and it took a second for her brain to register that the bar was actually candy and Discord was laughing at her.

After they had all pulled their straw the order was decided. It would go-Pinkie, Rarity, Spike AJ, Fluttershy,Twilight, and last was Rainbow.

"Good now that we have all that settled let's go enjoy the sights!" Twilight shouted and the others laughed and nodded.

* * *

Discord snapped the camera one last time, taking a photo of him and Fluttershy. He smiled as he pulled away from her and she returned his smile.

"Alright girls! Now for the best part of the night! It's finally my turn to choose something and I found the perfect thing!" Rainbow said as she held out a flyer.

Twilight, with a sleeping Spike on her back, looked over at the flyer. She frowned and looked at Rainbow.

"Rainbow that's to a new club opening…"

"Well duh…Come on girls, let's go!"

"We'll have to drop Spike off at the hotel first, he's too young for such an-uh-establishment." Rarity said as she looked over the flyer too.

Rainbow shrugged,

"No problem. Of course Discord could always just…"

"Way ahead of you." He snapped his fingers and the dragon flashed back to the hotel room.

"Wait! What if he wakes up and doesn't know where we are and starts panicking?" Twilight shouted. Discord rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers again.

"There mother hen, smooth your feathers. He now has a note on where we'll be, a bucket of gems and a mountain of comics to appease him."

Twilight let out a sigh of relief. She looked back at Rainbow and then down at the flyer.

"I'm still not so sure about this Rainbow…what if we get into some kind of trouble?"

"What can happen? We're with the Princess of Magic-"

"Friendship…"

"You know what I mean, no pony can do magic like you. Plus we have the Lord of Chaos with us. Who's stupid enough to try and mess with this team?"

"S-she does h-have a point Twilight…Discord is the best bodyguard you could ask for." Fluttershy whispered and Discord appeared in front of them dressed fully in black, complete with sunglasses and an earpiece.

"All clear on this side…let's move the packages…" He spoke into his sleeve and then a copies of Discord picked up each mare, threw them over their shoulders and moved off towards the club.

The original Discord chuckled as he brought up the rear and listened to the mares scream to be put down.

Finally Rainbow sighed and gave up. She looked over to Twilight and grinned.

"It was my turn anyways."

Twilight snorted and whispered back.

"If anything happens it's your fault."

"Oh please. You worry too much Twi. It's just a few drinks and some music. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

**Famous last words always spoken before things turn! Okay so that's the beginning of this story! Sorry it took so long for the first chapter, but I was going to do it all in one-shot. However with all that my brain started to add on to this, it would have been about 12,000 words and that's WAY too long for a one-shot so instead it will be split into a multi-chapter story! So anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this, if you did not that's okay.**

**If this is not something for you then no worries cause I understand that this is a parody and those don't always turn out great…I'm rambling…okay so let me know what you think!**


	2. Just One More

**Okay everyone here's chapter two! Sorry for the long wait with this chapter, I'm hoping to start getting them out faster. But unfortunately, I have taken a step backwards in my cold and now feel ten times worse than I did. I started ch 3 but it probably won't be out for a couple weeks, who knows. MAYBE I can get this out faster, since I am using my sick days for the next two days and hopefully can kick this cold completely. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think by leaving a review! **

* * *

The girls and Discord stood in line, looking up at the flashing lights of the new club. Discord felt a shiver run down his back and turned his head to the side.

He caught the glares of several ponies before they turned away. He sighed and turned back to his friends. He shouldn't be surprised that he was getting so many looks, but that didn't make it hurt less.

He liked it better when he didn't care what others thought of him, but that Discord was gone and wouldn't be returning. He glanced down at Fluttershy.

_Not now that I accept how I feel._

"I don't know Rainbow…I'm starting to have some second thoughts again." Twilight said as she looked around the crowd of ponies also waiting to be allowed in.

Rainbow rolled her eyes as she hovered above the group.

"Come on Twi, there's nothing to be worried about. This is going to be awesome!" Rainbow shouted, getting the attention of several ponies nearby.

Discord felt something press against his leg and glanced down. Fluttershy was right against him and he could see she was shivering.

He leaned down to all fours and whispered into her ear,

"Hey Flutters, are you okay?"

She hid behind her mane and shook her head,

"There are so many ponies here. I-I didn't realize…" She whimpered and he felt a tug in his chest.

He put his claws on her head to get her attention. She looked up and he took a moment to admire her teal eyes. Then he grinned at her and was happy when she smiled back.

"Don't worry. If you want, I'll be here for you. I won't leave you for anything…I promise."

A blush spread across her cheeks and he felt an answering heat rise in his own face. Then her smile widened and she gave him the cutest stare.

"Thank you Discord. I'd love that very much."

His heart nearly stopped at the sheer beauty radiating off her at that moment. He was in so much trouble when it came to this mare.

* * *

The group finally made it inside and pushed their way through the crowd. They found a table set in the back corner that was large enough to fit all of them.

As soon as they took their seats a tall, stallion unicorn with a dazzling, red coat made his way over to them.

He smiled brightly as he greeted all the mares,

"Welcome! I am the club's owner, Charmin Devil. It is such an honor to have the Elements of Harmony, especially the Princess of Magic-"

"Friendship…" Twilight muttered, but Charmin didn't seem to hear as he continued.

"Please, if there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask. My staff will be more than happy to serve each of you." He bowed and when he rose back up his eyes met Fluttershy's and he stopped.

A blush crept into his cheeks and Discord felt his hackles rise.

"Why…you must be Miss Fluttershy. Rumors of your natural beauty had reached my ears but..." He lifted her hoof with his own and Fluttershy's ears fell back as her face turned a deep red.

"I never imagined that they could be so wrong…Your beauty outshines any words that could hope to describe it. Please, would you honor me with a dance? I would love to get a chance to know more about you."

By the end of his speech Fluttershy's entire face was beat red, the girls were all smiling, and Discord was scratching grooves into the table with how hard his claws were digging into the wood.

His teeth were grinding down so hard he could feel them smoothing out of their points.

_He has to the count of three to let her go or I will rip his horn off…without magic…_

Fluttershy seemed to pull out of her embarrassment enough to speak.

"Oh…um…th-thank you…but…um…oh dear…that's very kind of you, but…" She stopped and looked at her friends. They were all nodding excitedly, encouraging her to accept his offer.

She whimpered and looked back at Discord and only he read the plea in her gaze.

_'Help me!'_

He felt a sudden rush of relief as he saw that Fluttershy was anything but interested in the handsome stallion. He grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, getting Charmin's attention.

He put his paw to his head and said in his most pitiful voice,

"Oh woe is me! But I'm afraid that dear, sweet Fluttershy will not be able to accompany you tonight!"

"What?" The other five shouted, glaring at him, none noticing Fluttershy's sigh of relief. He nodded and leaned closer to the stallion, who was irritating him as he was holding Fluttershy's hoof still.

"I'm afraid that my dearest friend has already agreed to stay by my side all night. You see, I still don't do well in large crowds and we wouldn't want…" He stared down at the stallion's hoof and growled lightly so only the other male could hear.

"Any accidents to occur in your lovely new place…now would we?" He met the stallion's eyes and the message was clear, at least between the two it was. Discord was stating his claim and the other male knew better than to challenge the Lord of Chaos. At least not at this time, he figured there may be a chance to meet the young mare again.

He quickly dropped Fluttershy's hoof and bowed again.

"Ah what a shame my dear. Perhaps there will be a chance to talk another night. How long are you in town for?"

"Seven days. We're all here to see Circus de Selle Francais at the end of the week." Rarity answered for her friend, batting her own lashes at the stallion.

Charmin Devil nodded and grinned at the group.

"Of course, such a lovely show. I am sure that you will all enjoy it immensely. For tonight please enjoy my club. Everything is on the house tonight."  
"Oh no! We couldn't possibly…" Twilight started, but Charmin held up his hoof and smiled at Fluttershy again.

"Nonsense. You honor me with your presence and it's the least I can do. Remember, if there is anything…" He grabbed Fluttershy's hoof again and placed a gentle kiss on it, causing Discord to growl again. Only this time Applejack heard it too.

"And I do mean anything…feel free to ask the staff or myself. Enjoy the night ladies." He nodded and moved off, disappearing into the crowd.

Fluttershy sighed in relief again and turned to Discord as she whispered,

"Thank you…"

He smiled in response, only for it to fall as Rarity shrieked at him.

"What was that? Here was a perfect gentlecolt being nice to Fluttershy and you had to go and ruin things. Hopefully your rude behavior won't cause him to change his mind."

Discord had to bite his tongue to keep from responding and revealing more than he wanted to.

Luckily for him, and surprisingly, Rainbow came to his rescue.

"Calm down Rarity! Come on let's focus back on the reason we came here." She waved to a passing mare and the waitress brought them a tray with seven tall glasses.

Each had a similar green liquid in it.

"Uh…what is that?" Applejack asked and groaned as she realized that Pinkie had already downed her own glass and was licking her lips.

"It's delicious! You'll love it AJ! It tastes like apples!" Pinkie grinned and the waitress chuckled.

"Yes, it should as it is a green apple martini. It is the club's specialty, but I should warn you…"

"Wow! This is surprisingly good!" Rainbow shouted as she drank her glass down. The others each reached for their glasses.

"Yes, but like I was saying you really should…" The mare tried again, but was once more interrupted.

"Hmm, this is quite impressive. Mighty close to what our cider taste like, except with green apples over red." Applejack said as she sniffed her drink.

"The tartness of the green apples make for a sharper taste…but really I should…"

"Hey! Be sure to keep these coming! They're great and just what we need to take away the stress of the last few months. Everypony ready for round two?" Rainbow said and the others nodded, completely ignoring the irritated look on the waitress' face.

The mare sighed and moved off to bring them more drinks, muttering under her breath.

"Fine…find out the hard way."

* * *

After about seven rounds of the drinks the group was starting to seriously feel the effects. Pinkie was out on the dance floor with a blushing Rarity by her side, both dancing crazily.

Twilight was giggling uncontrollably. Rainbow and AJ were arm wrestling and each time one of them lost they took a sip of their eighth glasses.

Fluttershy had a cute blush on her face as she leaned against Discord's side and hiccupped every few moments. Even Discord was feeling very relaxed as he drank another of the apple martinis.

"D-hic-Discord?" Fluttershy whispered and he glanced down to stare into her amazing eyes. He felt his face warm even more as she smiled up at him.

"Yes my dear?"

"Thank you for-hic-excuse me…for suggesting this…we all…r-really needed it. It was so sweet…" She rubbed her head against his arm until she had somehow wiggled under it and was against his chest.

His heart began to dance the samba in his chest as his mind shut down, the fog of the drinks creeping in on him.

"Fl-Fluttershy…there's something that I…"  
"Okie dokie lokie! Who's ready for more!?" Pinkie shouted as she ran to the group, Rarity trotting behind her, although a little off center.

Discord shook his head as he regained a hold of himself. Pinkie signaled a passing mare, who brought them another tray of drinks.

"A toast! To an unexpectedly wonderful night." Pinkie raised her glass and the others raised their own glasses and smiled.

"Agreed! We would all still be stressing away the day if this had not fallen into our laps. So, to an amazing night and a fun week."

"And to Discord, who arranged it all." Fluttershy whispered and the others responded,

"To Discord! Cheers!" Before clinking glasses. Discord grinned and clinked his own glass with the others.

"Thanks girls…but it was nothing. I just couldn't handle the boredom anymore."

Pinkie drank down her glass and then her ear twitched.

"Oh! Rarity come on I love this song!"

"Oh, I don't know Pinkie, I think…" She didn't get to finish as Pinkie dragged her to the dance floor once more.

The others chuckled and drank their own glasses. Before they had even finished the whole drinks, Rainbow waved over another tray. Now Discord was starting to notice his friends' behaviors and their red cheeks.

"Girls, I-and I can't believe I'm the one saying this-think it's time to slow down. You can't handle nearly as much as I can and even I'm starting to feel the effects of this stuff." He warned and Applejack narrowed her eyes and grinned at him.

"Was that a challenge? I believe that nopony can out drink me."

"Ha! What about that cider contest that I totally wiped the floor with you?" Rainbow grinned and AJ lightly punched her in the arm.

"Care to put your boasting to the test? How 'bout it guys? A friendly drinking contest between the five-"

"Seven! We're back and want to join in!" Pinkie said as she bounced into her seat.

"Okay, seven of us?" The mares quickly accepted, he was shocked that even Fluttershy readily agreed.

He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I think I'll sit this out. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you girls and I can't do that if I'm inebriated as well."

"Chicken! Thought you said that you could handle more than us? Come on Discord, what are you scared of?" Rainbow teased and he narrowed his eyes.

"The Lord of Chaos is not afraid of anything!"  
"Prove it!" Rainbow and AJ said in unison and pushed a drink towards him. He grinned and picked it up. He tipped it towards them and said,

"Hope you take defeat well."

The girls laughed and grabbed their own drinks. Discord shrugged and began to gulp down his own drink.

_Oh well…one more won't hurt._

* * *

**Okay that's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it and I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I'm sorry if this chapter was not as great as the first one. I hope you will stick around with this story though to see how it all turns out.**

**A/N just as a funny note, I am having such a hard time writing this and am constanly having to press the back space lol. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review!**


	3. We Did What?

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter, my cold put me out of writing for the past few weeks. Now that my cold is lessening to just a small cough I'm back and determined to get my current projects done! So, anyways, in this chapter we wake up after one crazy night of partying. So please as always enjoy and let me know what you think.**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

Twilight began to stir as the sun's rays managed to pierce through the curtains in her room. Moaning as she tried to rise and her head felt ten times heavier than usual.

The door to her room creaked, the sound drove home the nails in her head. She cracked open her eye to see a purple figure walking towards her with a tray.

She opened both her eyes and watched as Spike set the tray next to her. She eyed the red drink suspiciously and mumbled,

"What is that?"

Spike frowned at her and handed over the drink.

"It's a quick relief to hangovers. I wrote to Princess Cadence and asked her opinion on the quickest cure."

"Cadence? Why not Celestia?" Twilight asked as she sniffed the drink and scrunched up her muzzle. Spike raised an eyebrow at her and deadpanned.

"Did you want Celestia to know about this Twi?"

Twilight blushed and giggled, only to grimace at the pounding in her head. Spike lifted the glass towards her again.

"Drink. It will help."

She obliged him and felt the sting in her head ease. It didn't vanish completely, but the concoction did help dull the pain. She looked around her room and gasped.

The room was a complete mess and she tried to remember how that had happened. She turned to Spike as he started picking up thrown items and replacing them where they belonged.

"Um…Spike…what…what happened last night?" She asked, dreading the answer. Spike turned to look back at her and shrugged.

"I'm not completely sure. All I know is that I woke up when you stumbled into the room and began to knock stuff over as you tried to get into bed. I was going to ask you what happened last night after you guys left me here?"

She frowned and tried to remember as she finished the drink. She sighed and shook her head.

"All I remember is Rainbow and AJ challenging Discord to a drinking contest and the rest of us joining in. After that it's a blank."

Spike laughed and she glared at him.

"Sorry Twilight. It's just…imagining you willingly agreeing to such a contest." He continued to laugh and fell over holding his stomach.

Twilight rolled her eyes and muttered,

"It didn't help that I was already a bit tipsy."

She looked at her drink and chuckled, getting Spike's attention.

"I think you should make five…no six, more of these. Who knows how the others are feeling after last night. Do you know what happened to them?"

Spike took her tray and shook his head.

"Nope. I didn't hear anything from the others, just you when you came in here. I'll start making those drinks and go to each of their rooms-"

"Actually, why don't you call their rooms and we can have breakfast in the parlor? That way we can all see what we remember of last night."

Spike nodded and went to do what she suggested. Twilight continued to sip on the drink Spike had made for her and tried to remember what had happened the night before.

"Hopefully the others will have an easier time than me…" Then on an afterthought she grimaced,

"And hopefully we didn't do anything too crazy last night."

* * *

Rarity pulled the covers further over her head as the sound continued to assault her pounding head. She hoped that if she ignored the irritating sound long enough the thing would disappear.

She grumbled and winced as the pounding in her head increased.

"A lady should never partake in such horrid activities…and now I know why." She whined softly to herself as the ringing once more filled the room.

She sighed and wiggled out from under her covers and looked about for the source of the ringing. As she spotted the phone another unexpected surprise showed itself.

"Turn off the alarm mom…Saturday…there is no school…"

Rarity's pupils shrank to the size of pins as a foreleg was wrapped around her and a warm body snuggled closer to her back.

Her eye twitched once and then she opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Applejack both woke up startled at the sound of the sudden scream. Rainbow was laying on the floor and Applejack had been half hanging off her bed.

Both jumped up at the sound and instantly regretted it. Not only were their heads pounding from the drinks they had consumed, but they both noticed several other sore points on their bodies.

Rainbow felt an unusual pain in her side and noticed a large bruise as well as a cut on her lower lip.

Applejack's back felt as if she had spent the whole day bucking the orchard by herself. It was wound so tight and the muscles screamed in agony. She also reached up and flinched as her hoof brushed her cheek.

The two mares met each other's eyes and frowned.

"What happened last night?" They asked at the same time.

The both jumped as they heard a ring fill the room. It was Applejack who went to answer.

"Hello? Oh Spike…I'm in her room…I don't know but…I'll explain later…Breakfast? Sounds heavenly right now, we'll be right over." She hung up the phone and turned to Rainbow who was wincing as she rubbed her side.

"Come on partner. Breakfast in Twilight's room. Maybe we can clear up some of the blanks between all of us."

Rainbow nodded and looked about the room and groaned.

"Probably best if we're not here when housekeeping shows up."

Applejack then took inventory of the overturned furniture and the mess the two of them had clearly made. She covered her face with her hat and muttered,

"Yeah, probably right 'bout that."

* * *

Twilight waited for her friends to show up. Thanks to Spike's drink, her headache had almost disappeared and he assured her that the food would help even more.

Spike had ordered room service and the bell pony had brought over a feast fit for any Canterlot party. Twilight drank some warm tea as she waited for the group to show up.

There was a quick knock on the door and then it opened to show Rarity, looking rather worse for wear and Pinkie. Both had stoic faces, which on Rarity didn't look that strange, but on Pinkie…

"Hi girls…um…is everything…"

The two walked to the other couch and sat next to each other. Neither moved for a while and neither chose to speak. Twilight stared at the two and wondered what was going on. She was about to ask when Spike called her over.

As she walked over to the dragon Rarity glanced at Pinkie and whispered,

"Let us never speak of this again…agreed?"

Pinkie blushed and made the Pinkie Promise motions.

"Agreed."

Twilight went up to Spike, who looked rather worried.

"What's wrong Spike?"

"I can't get through to either Discord or Fluttershy. Neither are picking up…Normally I wouldn't think too much of it, but…well with the way you're all-"

"So where's the grub? I could eat all of Sugar Cube Corner right now!"

The two turned as Rainbow and Applejack came through the door. Twilight gasped and momentarily forgot what Spike had been telling her.

"Oh sweet Celestia! What happened to you two?" She asked as she took in both her friends' bruised up bodies.

Applejack shrugged as she winced her way onto a couch.

"Not sure…we were hoping one of you could remember how this happened?"

Rainbow took a seat next to AJ, a plate of food already in her hooves. Spike sighed and left briefly to fetch the drinks he had made for the group.

Each mare took one of the glasses as he passed by with the tray, leaving just two of the drinks. This reminded Twilight of what she and Spike had been discussing.

"Did any of you pass by Fluttershy or Discord on your way here?"

The others shook their heads and Twilight frowned. She turned to Spike,

"Try their rooms one more time. If they don't respond we'll go over and check on them personally."

Spike nodded and left to make the calls as Twilight joined her friends.

None spoke at first, each taking the time to drink their cures first. Finally Rainbow broke the silence.

"So any ideas on what happened last night?"

They all looked at one another and hung their heads. Twilight sighed,

"So none of us remember what happened? Well, then maybe we can find clues based off of this morning. All I know from Spike is that I stumbled into my room and made a small mess before passing out in bed."

Applejack swallowed the last of her drink and glanced at Rainbow,

"If I had to fathom a guess about us…I'd say in our drunk stupor we got into some kind of fight. Since we're the only ones bruised up and were in the same room this mornin' it makes sense."

Rainbow nodded as she thought of it and grinned. She punched Applejack in the arm and then quickly apologized when AJ flinched in pain.

"Sorry…yeah if I had to guess that sounds right. It's not like that would be the first time one of our wrestling matches got out of hand." Rainbow winked at AJ who blushed to the surprise of the others. However AJ quickly diverted the conversation before the others could ask.

"What about you Rarity, Pinkie? Did either of you notice something strange when you woke up?"

Rarity's white coat turned a charming shade of red as she choked on her drink. She quickly shook her head and stammered,

"N-no! I mean…O-other than a sl-slight mess…w-what about you P-Pinkie?"

Pinkie looked at Rarity and her ears fell back and her pretty pink coat turned a bright shade of red. She glanced at Rarity and the two quickly looked away, now both were bright red.

When the two continued to fidget in awkward silence, the others began to wonder at their expressions. However it didn't take long for one of the others to put two and two together.

"Oh…" Applejack whispered.

"My…" Rainbow said as her mouth fell open in shock.

"Sweet Celestia!" Twilight finished as the two mares turned a mortified shade of red.

Spike returned just at that moment and glanced around at all their shocked faces.

"Uh…did I miss something?" He whispered.

Rarity shook herself out of her embarrassment and said,

"W-we can't know for sure that…that Pinkie…that she and I…I mean…just because…oh Pinkie help me out!"

Pinkie thought about it as she scratched her head.

"Yeah…I mean just because we woke up in bed together and got all snuggly…well that doesn't mean that we…Although…we were really not ourselves last night. Rarity had more to drink than ever before…and I was so into the party that I didn't pay-"

"Pinkie, how is this helping?" Rarity shrieked which stopped Pinkie's ramble and she giggled.

"Ooppsie…Well, I guess there's really no way of knowing what happened between us last night."

Rarity covered her face and groaned again. Twilight gave a nervous laugh and waved her hoof,

"Maybe it was just a sleep over, like we've had in the past. I mean…It's not like Pinkie or Rarity like mares…not like there's a problem with that it's just that we know you two don't right. So nothing could have happened!"

Rarity brightened at that and regained some of her composure.

"That's right! I mean I'm only attracted to stallions so there's no way I would go after a mare. No matter that I wasn't thinking clearly last night."

She turned and smiled brightly at Pinkie, who in turn was blushing again. Rarity noticed the blush and her smile fell a bit.

"Pinkie darling…what's wrong? We figured out that there's no way you and I-"

"I never said I didn't like…mares…" Pinkie muttered as she blushed more. Once more the others' mouths fell open in shock. They all looked at Pinkie waiting for their friend to explain further.

Pinkie giggled nervously, as was her habit.

"Well, I was planning on telling you girls eventually. The topic just never came up. You see, I'm attracted to both stallions and mares. To me, love is love…no matter who it's between. Right girls?"

Twilight smiled,

"That's true…but now we really don't know what happened last night."

Pinkie's hair deflated once more and she turned tear stained eyes to Rarity.

"I'm sorry Rarity…I think…I think I may have…taken advantage of you last night. I-I…I've had a small crush on you ever since we were fillies. You were always the prettiest mare in town…but I didn't want to ruin our friendship…looks like I went and did that anyways…after last night how can…how can you ever forgive…" Pinkie covered her eyes with her hooves as she began to sob.

Her tears were full of such sorrow and pain that it pierced through her friends. Pinkie cried and knew that she would lose a friend after today. Her hair deflated completely at the thought.

She gasped when her hooves were pulled away from her tearful eyes. She was even more surprised when she saw it was Rarity smiling at her and holding her hooves.

"Pinkie Pie. You and I have been friends for almost seven years now. Although I am flattered that you thought so highly from me over all these years, I'm afraid that I just don't feel the same."

"I know…and I understand if now you don't-"

"Pinkie…Even though I don't feel that way…doesn't mean that our friendship has changed."

Pinkie brightened slightly, she sniffled and slowly smiled.

"You mean…you still want to be my friend?"

Rarity wrapped Pinkie in a hug and nodded.

"Friends forever. Cross my heart and hope to fly…stick a cupcake in my eye." Rarity whispered and Pinkie's hair returned to its bouncy self. The others sighed in relief that the awkward moment between the two had passed.

Pinkie pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes clear of tears. She frowned,

"But…what about last night?"

Rarity held up her hoof.

"A momentary lapse of judgment on both our parts. Let us never speak of it again and go back to the way things were before. Agreed?"

Pinkie smiled and nodded with her returned energy.

"Okie dokie lokie!"

Spike cleared his throat and the five mares turned to look at him. He was standing with his arms crossed and an impatient look on his face.

"Oh sorry Spike, we-uh-got distracted." Twilight said and the others chuckled. Twilight was so grateful that her friends were all back to normal. Then her eyes widened as she realized one of her friends was still missing.

"Did you get through to Fluttershy or Discord?" She asked and Spike frowned.

"That's what I've been waiting to tell you. I couldn't get through either of their rooms, so I called the front desk to ask if they saw them at all last night. They did and they told me where they were. Twilight we've got big trouble!"

Rainbow swallowed the food she had been shoveling into her mouth and groaned.

"Oh don't tell me. Discord went on some chaotic rampage through the town and now there's a mob outside with pitchforks and torches?"

The others looked at her and she shrugged,

"It could happen."

Spike smacked his face and waved his arms to get their attentions.

"This is worse than that! Discord and-"

"What could possibly be worse than Discord causing trouble in the city that we have to clean up?" Twilight asked.

"He and-"

"Oh! Oh! That would be just like the time Rarity went all crazy and turned Ponyville into this shiny Utopia in her eyes, but we were all like AH!" Pinkie said and Rarity pouted at her. Pinkie laughed and hugged her around her neck.

"Oh, but you were a very **_cute_** psycho pony! Probably the cutest there ever was." She added and Rarity laughed.

"Why thank you…I think…was that a compliment?"

"In Pinkie's universe, yes." Applejack laughed.

Spike lost all his patience and shouted.

"Spike calm down. I'm sure it can't be that bad if it has nothing to do with Discord causing trouble."

"He's caused trouble alright…like I said…Big trouble." He muttered.

* * *

He growled as he finally started to come to. He instantly wished that he would fall back into the peaceful blackness he had just risen from. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions of how much he'd had to drink.

"I should have known better…even the Lord of Chaos has his limits." Discord growled again as the inside of his head seemed to turn into bongos. He wished he could just snap away the headache.

He didn't dare try and use magic right now, not in his condition. Who knew what mayhem would occur when he wasn't in full control of his power. Even when he was, his magic was unpredictable.

So instead he slowly forced himself to sit up in bed and raised his eagle claw to his head.

It was then that he looked around his room and realized it was not the same as before. This one was much larger and had a different feel to it. This one was more…more…

_Romantic? Now what kind of prank did those mares pull on me in my inebriation?_

He thought to himself as he continued to survey the room. His ear twitched as a soft sigh to his left drifted through the air.

All the remaining color in his fur vanished. He slowly turned his head over to the side the sound had come from.

There, peeking out from under the black coverlet was a strand of _very_ familiar rose hair. He swallowed and reached out a shaky claw to gently pull back the blanket.

_No…there's no way I…Not even as drunk as I was…please Celestia, grant me this one wish…tell me I didn't…_

The cover fell from his cold claws as a sleeping Fluttershy was revealed. Discord stumbled back and fell out of the bed. He groaned and crawled up so he was leaning against the bed, staring open jawed at the still sleeping mare. She had her back to him, but he could tell from her even breathing that he hadn't woken her.

"Okay…okay…calm down… there's no reason to believe that just because she's here…that the two of you…" He whispered and had to covered his mouth as she stretched in her sleep. He sat there waiting for her to awaken.

She didn't, but she did roll over so that she was facing him now. His eyes fell to the object hanging around her neck.

His breathing became very ragged as he looked at the shining ring that was hanging from the chain around the mare's neck.

_Oh sweet heavens…I couldn't have…we didn't get…_

He glanced down at his own claws, afraid of what he would see. Sure enough, sitting on his talon, taunting him with how much trouble he had caused, was a gold wedding band.

"When they find out what I did…" He whispered as he fell back onto the floor, slowly saying his goodbyes to the world.

"I'm dead."

* * *

**Well that's chapter three! Sorry for the long wait again, but I'm going to try and get back into my usual schedule of writing to get the chapters out faster. However, I'm not sure how that's going to work out, but I will try my best. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Also sorry if the edit is really sloppy, I didn't want to make you wait any longer on the chapter so as soon as I finished I glanced over it and posted it up.**


	4. Confusion

**Hello everyone! Now that my 'Mending Series' has come to a close I can focus on this story. Hopefully I can keep up the momentum I had before with it and keep giving you guys good chapters. I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story and like where I take it. Also I hope that I win the bet with the evil one ;)**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

**"****WHAT!?"** The five mares shouted, causing Spike to cover his ears. He glared at Twilight and snorted in frustration.

"That's why I've been trying to get your attention this whole time! The front desk said that they were moved to the honeymoon suite last night. Something about a gift from the hotel to congratulate the new couple?"

The mares looked around at one another, worried faces meeting some angry ones.

"Maybe it's just an elaborate joke by Discord." Rarity suggested and Applejack snorted.

"Wouldn't put it past him. He'd just love to shock us like this."

"Come on girls. Best we go and find out for ourselves just what's going on." Twilight said as she and the others ran out of the hotel room. Spike stayed behind, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

He was pretty sure this wasn't a joke. He looked around the hotel room, which was still torn apart from Twilight running into things the night before.

"How come I always have to clean things up…even when I'm on vacation?"

* * *

Fluttershy let out a small mewing sound as she stirred, causing Discord's ear to twitch. He bit his claws nervously as he sat in an armchair waiting.

For the last hour he had sat and watched her sleep. Trying to come up with something to say to her. Nothing…absolutely nothing was coming to his mind except,

_They're going to kill me…they're going to kill me…they're going to kill me…_

He was still wondering if the two of them had actually…I mean they were both in a romantic setting…had fallen asleep together.

He shook his head and growled in frustration. He didn't know what he'd do if it turned out he had tainted Fluttershy's innocence.

_Especially since I won't even have the memory of it…_

At the thought a mini-discord, dressed as a nun-pony appeared and slapped him across the face with a ruler, then disappeared. He rubbed his cheek and muttered,

"Bad Discord…no naughty thoughts at a time like this…"

He sighed again and looked down at the ring on his claw. He looked from it to the mare in the large bed and back.

He couldn't deny the little thrill that ran through him at the thought of her being his. After months of dreaming and fantasizing, he could finally have what he wants.

He shook his head viciously and groaned and he put his head in his hands. What was he going to do? The minute the other girls heard about this they were going to-

There was a loud knock at the door, making Discord jump as he looked to the noise. He swallowed and whispered,

"Y-yes?"

"Discord!? You are in there? Let us in!" Twilight called through the door, knocking harder. He looked over to the bed and saw that Fluttershy was being woken by the noise.

_Ah! I'm not ready yet! What do I…_

"Discord! Open this door now!" Rainbow shouted and he saw all the different ways they were going to kill him. He figured the most likely was he'd end up as a rug on Applejack's floor.

"W-What's…oh my head…oh dear…" Fluttershy whispered as she came fully to. She looked up and met Discord's panicked expression.

"Discord? Where…where are we?"

Before he could answer there was a hard pounding on the door and he knew who was kicking at it. It was only a matter of time before…

He fell out of his chair when the door was kicked in with a loud crack. He swung his head over to the five mares staring from him to Fluttershy in the bed.

He could see the fury rising in Rainbow's and Applejack's eyes and his own shrunk in fear.

"Nope…" He whispered.

* * *

Fluttershy took several calm breaths as she took in everything going on around her. She had woken up to pure chaos.

After the girls had stormed into the room Discord had effectively locked himself inside a giant metal crate, refusing to come out.

It had taken her awhile to sort through everything being shouted at her. But the final line was this…She and Discord had somehow gotten themselves married. It was possibly the biggest shock in her life, but not for the reasons her friends thought.

She lifted the ring hanging around her neck and examined it once more. It was a simple gold band, but the weight of it carried so much more.

She tried to deny the secret thrill that ran through her. She could never admit to her friends that she had sometimes fantasized about getting married…and recently, all of those fantasies had involved Discord.

"How could you do this to Fluttershy!?"

Her head jerked up as her named was called and she reminded herself to focus on what was happening. Rainbow and Applejack were kicking the crate in an attempt to get Discord out.

"You can't hide in their forever!" Rainbow shouted.

"Watch me…this is far comfier than my stone prison. I'll take this crate over that again."  
Fluttershy sighed and got up out of bed. She walked over to Twilight who looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay? If you want, Pinkie and Rarity can walk you back to my room."

Fluttershy shook her head and took a deep breath. She walked over to the crate and stood between it and her friends.

"Girls…I…I think that…you should leave…me and…D-Discord need a moment to talk."

Five mouths (six, but they didn't know that Discord's was on the floor too) fell open.

"Fluttershy, you can't be serious darling. We can't leave you here alone…we…"

"I appreciate you being concerned about me girls…" Fluttershy said, trying to hold onto the bravado she was displaying. It was shaky though, so she had to convince them to give her a minute with Discord.

"I promise that I'll be fine. Girls…this isn't Discord's fault. We don't know what happened last night so there is no reason to jump to any conclusions. Please…we'll…we'll meet you back at your room Twilight."

"You can't be serious? There's no way this isn't his fault." Twilight countered and Fluttershy looked back at the crate housing Discord.

"But how do we know? Also how do we know that this is…that we…it could be a misunderstanding." Fluttershy whispered, trying to hide her disappointment at the thought.

"Come on Flutters. You can't keep protecting him. First it was with Tir-"

"Rainbow!" Twilight interrupted her, but what was left unsaid was no mystery. Fluttershy sighed and shook her head.

"I know…but I need you girls to trust **_me_**. I'll be okay. The only way any of us are going to get answers is if we calm down and talk. Besides…I'd…I'd really like a moment alone with him…please."

Twilight looked from Fluttershy to the crate and then sighed and nodded.

"Alright…you're right."

"She's what?" Rainbow asked, clearly still upset at the situation.

"There's no way of knowing what happened. At least not this way. It's better if we all calm down and try to find the solution that way."

Fluttershy sighed in relief and gave them a small smile.

"Thank you girls. Just give me a little while and then we can straighten this out."

They all nodded and some more reluctant than others, left the hotel room. Closing the slightly damaged door behind them.

Fluttershy then turned to look at the crate.

"You can come out now. They've left." She whispered, but the crate remained and Discord's voice came from the inside.

"I think I'll stay in here thanks…"

She frowned and wondered how she was going to get him to come out and talk to her. She didn't really want to talk to a metal box and not to his face.

Then she looked up as she heard him whisper,

"You…you are okay…right? I…I'd hate to know…I-I hurt you…again…"

Those words touched her heart more than he would ever know. She smiled and rested her hoof against the cool metal.

"Yes…Yes I'm okay…but Discord…I'd really like to talk to you."

"I can hear you fine."

"Discord…" She whispered.

She heard him sigh and there was a flash. Her hoof was now resting against his back as he was facing away from her. He was sitting on his haunches with his head lowered and he wouldn't look back at her.

"Discord…" She whispered, but then had to stop as she wasn't sure how to continue. There was so much awkward tension in the air that one could reach out and touch it.

She swallowed and slowly removed her hoof. She looked away, trying to find something to say that would help.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy…" He whispered and she turned to look back and met his yellow eyes. He had turned his head to stare back at her.

"I'm sorry…I've raked my brain, but…but I can't remember anything after the club last night…I…I don't know if this is…is for real or not."

_Would it be so bad if it was?_

Fluttershy had to bite her tongue to keep herself from blurting that out. Now was not the time to bring up her secret feelings. Discord was obviously uncomfortable enough with this situation.

"Well…how can we know?" She whispered as she hid behind her mane, so she missed the flash of pain cross Discord's face. He cleared his throat and looked around the room.

"I'm not sure we can just accept that this isn't all my work. I'm a prankster as it is, so who knows what I would do as much as I had to drink."

"But…but why would you prank yourself? Could it be…could the girls have done this? Pinkie loves to prank too." She suggested and Discord rubbed his chin in thought.

"Actually…I hadn't even considered that this wasn't done by me. I suppose that one of the others could have…not remembering sure is a pain." He muttered and Fluttershy nodded.

"Maybe Twilight would have a better idea of how to find out?" She suggested and he nodded.

"Yeah…probably…you should go ask her."

"Aren't you going to come with me?"

He gave her a look. Then he snorted,

"Oh sure I can go too. Just give me a minute to get ready." He snapped his fingers and his whole body was painted with targets. Each had a number above the circle. The one on his forehead had a hundred points.

Fluttershy looked at him and couldn't help her reaction. She started laughing, a strong laugh that only Discord could make her have.

He grinned and snapped his fingers, getting rid of the targets.

"That's better. I like it more when you're happy and laughing. I don't know what to do when you're upset. It bring back unpleasant memories…" He whispered and once more touched her with his words.

Suddenly she wanted to make sure they were okay so she walked up to him and hugged him. Catching him completely by surprise, but he eventually wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

"Discord…I want you to promise that no matter what happened, you'll stay with me. I don't want to lose what we have. I love having you around…and can't imagine my life without you in it…I wouldn't like it if you went away." She whispered and he looked down at her in surprise, blushing slightly.

She wondered if he could read what she was really saying behind her vague words. She couldn't bring herself to openly admit that she was always happier when he was with her.

That having him hold her like this set her heart racing, or that she was secretly hoping they really were married…maybe then…maybe then…

_Maybe then I can finally gain the courage and tell you…that I'm falling in love with you…_

She felt him chuckle and he patted her head as he pulled away from their hug.

"Sure thing little one. I promise…" He did the motions of the Pinkie Promise.

"That no matter what stupid thing I did last night in my inebriation, I will remain your friend. I don't want to give up what we have either. It's perfect just the way it is. So if we really did tie the knot for some bizarre reason…I promise I'll give you a quick and painless divorce."

He laughed and patted her head some more, obviously expecting her to laugh at his joke too. She faked a small laugh to hide how his words had cut her.

She shouldn't be too upset because he was giving her what he thought she wanted…but he wasn't even close.

She had to keep her real feelings secret though, so she tried to play along. She laughed and said,

"So no arguments over who gets the good china?"

Discord laughed harder and hugged her to him. He grinned down at her,

"So long as I get that blue platter we'll be fine."

She smiled and was genuinely enjoying their teasing, despite the way she was still slightly hurt.

"I don't know…I really like that platter."

He chuckled again and carried her out of the room. He tapped his chin in thought and hummed.

"Okay…How about this. I get the blue platter and you get to keep that teapot I gave you for Hearth's Warming."

She laughed and gave him a funny look,

"You mean the one in the shape of your face?"

He nodded,

"Of course. Only the best tea is served from my mouth." As if to make his point he let her go to hover next to him and pulled his head off.

He manifested a tea cup and poured a cup full of steaming tea, handing it to her before placing his head back in place.

She giggled as he stuck his tongue out and fanned it.

"Whoo…maybe neth time I won make it tho hot…"

She took a sip of the tea and sighed. She smiled at him and he asked,

"So? How does it taste my dear?"

She giggled and whispered,

"The best tea I've ever drank."

He pumped his fist and a shower of confetti fell over them. She rolled her eyes and the cup flashed away as did the confetti.

When she looked back up at him, he was standing in front of her and she was reminded of the day they started their friendship.

He was pushing his two fingers together nervously and looking at the ground.

"Um…Fluttershy…we **_are_** okay now…right? You…you aren't just pretending to not be mad like your friends?"

She placed her hoof on his shoulder. He looked up and she smiled and shook her head.

"No…I'm not mad Discord. Just confused…I know that we'll straighten this out and that we'll be able to look back at this moment laughing."

He grinned once more,

"I do so love to hear you laugh Flutters…Alright…now it's time to face the others."

There was another bright flash and he was standing in a suite of armor with a giant shield. Fluttershy looked behind them and giggled again, getting a reminder of why she was falling in love with this strange creature.

There was an army of smaller Discords, all dressed in armor as well, ready for battle. Discord paced in front of them and spoke.

"Men, today we fight not just for glory…but for freedom!"

The tiny soldiers cheered and Fluttershy giggled more.

"Today we face an enemy so great it has sent many brave stallions running with tails tucked…An angry mare bent on revenge. The enemy's names?" Images of the girls appeared and the tiny soldier booed.

Discord turned to face away from the army again.

"Now men. I won't lie, some of you may die…but that is a sacrifice…I am willing to make…"

The soldiers looked between one another and frowned.

"It's true that the enemy is fierce and determined to skin me-I mean us…But I know that our hearts and pride will carry us to victory. We shall overcome this great threat and rise above the odds stacked against us! Let us now ride off into battle and face this foe with dignity and honor!"

Discord cheered. Then a lasso wrapped around his body. The tiny Discord's all jumped up on him and he fell as they tied him up tight.

By this point Fluttershy was rolling her eyes and flying ahead to the room, where she would wait for Discord to catch up.

The tiny Discords finished tying him up and lifted together to carry him towards his doom.

"Traitors! I shall see that you all get thrown into the sea! I shall make tiny handkerchiefs out of all of you! Release me at once!" He shouted.

One of the small soldiers looked back at the one behind him,

"What took you so long with the rope?"

"Hey it was a good speech…might as well let him finish."

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I was trying to take a small break after working on Mending. This story is going to take me a bit to finish because work has gotten pretty hectic too. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and let me know what you think. P.S. who can name the references at the end?**


	5. Back Track

**Okay, I promised that I would try and get this chapter out faster. So now we get to the parts I've been planning since this one-shot evolved into the multi-chapter story it is now. Also I want to remind my readers who are questioning some of the pairings, I only got to choose one. All others are chosen by the evil one lol. I hope you are all enjoying this and will continue to read. I'm only 400 views away from winning the bet yay! Thanks guys, your support has really helped, especially since I was afraid of how this story would be received. So, please let me know what you think and as always enjoy.**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

Twilight was pacing around the sitting room. The others weren't doing much better, looking just as agitated and impatient as she felt.

"I can't believe we left them alone." Rainbow muttered, mirroring Twilights thoughts.

"They have been alone for a while now…maybe someone should check on them?" Rarity suggested. Twilight turned and was about to agree, when there was a flash in the center of the room. They all looked down to see an eagle claw waving a white flag.

"Um…Twilight."

They turned at the sound of Fluttershy's voice. The yellow pegasus was walking into the room and Pinkie instantly ran over and gave the mare a hug.

"Fluttershy! Where's…" Twilight started and stopped as she looked down at the claw, which had transformed into a tiny discord, still holding the white flag and a shield.

"I call a truce in the name of our friendship and ask that you not fire until after we've figured out everything that happened last night." He said as he looked up at all the mares with his large puppy eyes.

"Girls…" Fluttershy prompted and they all nodded. Discord returned to his normal size and smiled nervously at them.

"I guess we're not going to get anywhere unless we sit calmly and talk about last night." Twilight agreed and as she walked past a glaring Rainbow she whispered,

"Calmly, Rainbow…" Which made the rainbow mare growl under her breath, but she went to sit on the couch next to Applejack again.

The others took their own seats, Pinkie and Rarity sitting next to each other again. While Discord and Fluttershy sat next to each other, both looking nervous to be near the other, but not for the obvious reasons their friends thought.

"Okay…so what now? No offense, but none of us had an easy time waking up this morning." Applejack said and Fluttershy noted that Pinkie and Rarity blushed slightly.

Spike came in at that moment carrying a tray of hot coffee.

"Here this may help. It will clear up the fog that's swirling around in your brains."

Each took one of the steaming cups and sighed in bliss. Twilight gave a soft moan as she smiled at Spike,

"Thank you Spike. What would I do without you?"

He rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways as he took the empty tray away. He stopped and turned back to Twilight.

"Hey I was just wondering…would you like me to call the front desk again and see if they can answer some more questions?"

Twilight brightened at the question and nodded,

"Yes, that may help us out. Thank you Spike."

He nodded and left to make the call. Once he had left Discord cleared his throat to get their attentions.

"Ehem…I was just thinking. The last thing we remember is being at the club. Maybe we should head over there and see if some of the staff can direct us to where we went next?"

Applejack's mouth fell open and she said,

"You know what…that's a really good idea. I'm starting to worry about you Discord."

He blinked and stared at her confused, so she smiled and continued.

"You sure are thinking clearly on this trip and giving some helpful advice. It's so unlike you."

Discord rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Considering everything…" He held up his claws and waggled them, showing off the ring on his finger.

"I think I have to behave for the moment…but don't get used to it."

His last statement was said with a wide grin and most of them suddenly relaxed. The mood in the room eased and all but Rainbow smiled again.

"Okay so now all we have to do is find clues about last night and the answer to…whether or not…Discord and I…if this is all real." Fluttershy whispered, blushing slightly.

Rarity hummed in thought and then jumped up as an idea struck her.

"I think we need to split up. Half of us should head to the club we were at and then other half should look through our rooms. Maybe something will turn up."

Twilight nodded and looked over to Discord and Fluttershy.

"I think that for the time…you two should stick together."

"W-what?" Fluttershy stuttered, surprised that Twilight had actually said what she was thinking.

Twilight nodded and looked at the others,

"Each of us paired off and we have a stronger chance of remembering something if we stick with our partners. Maybe something will trigger a memory."

Rainbow muttered under her breath, but also agreed with Twilight's plan.

"Then it's settled. We'll split up and hopefully we can make sense of all this chaos."

* * *

Twilight and Spike went down to the front desk to ask the staff some questions, and to also apologize for the damages.

"I'm so sorry again for the conditions of the rooms. Of course I'll be paying for the damages." Twilight apologized to the hotelier once more.

The tall brown stallion shook his head and held up his hoof, looking frazzled to have a princess in his office.

"N-nonsense your…your highness. There's no need to fuss so much. We are quite used to troublesome guests. Honestly your party is one of the calmer ones we've had in."

Twilight smiled and shook her head.

"I doubt that. Not many guests are toting around the Lord of Chaos. The damages will be paid for, I won't take no for an answer sir."

"You are too kind your majesty."

"Please, formal titles are unnecessary. Actually, I was hoping you could help us out with some questions we have." She said and the stallion nodded.

"Of course pr-Miss Sparkle. I would be happy to help anyway I can."

She turned to Spike and he nodded,

"When I called earlier, one of the front desk ponies said that you had moved our friends. As a gift from the hotel." He asked and the stallion smiled wider.

"Yes. As a present to the new, happy couple. I authorized the request made by the new groom."

"Wait…Discord requested that they be moved?" Twilight asked, starting to get suspicious once more of their friend.

"Indeed. He asked if it would be possible to move to a higher-quality room. He said only the best would do for his new bride. I have to admit that it was hard to understand him when he slurred so badly…it must have been some wedding." He stopped and blushed, realizing that he may have insulted the creature and the princess before him.

"Pardon me miss…I did not mean…Ehem…Was that the only question you had for me?"

Twilight thought about it and then sighed,

"I guess. It seems that after we arrived we went straight to our rooms. Looks like we won't be learning anything else tonight Spike. Come on, I think we should catch up with Rarity and Pinkie."

They thanked the stallion and made their way to leave. The pony called out one last thing that made Twilight stop.

"Be sure to congratulate the happy pair again. I have to say that I have never seen two creatures look more in love than they did last night."

"W-what? Last night?" Twilight asked as she looked over her shoulder at the manager. He nodded, even though he was now looking down at the paperwork on his desk.

"Yup. The groom may have been drunk from celebrating, but I know a sincere confession of love when I hear one. I've never seen two creatures look at each other as your two friends were last night. I'm sure they'll have many happy years together."

Twilight hesitated, unsure of how to respond or what to think. She chose not to say anything and turned to walk out again. When she was far enough away from the office she stopped again and fell deep in thought.

Was what the manager said true? Was Discord sincerely in love with Fluttershy? It seemed so ridiculous that she should have brushed it off right away, but…

She thought back over the times she had seen them together in Ponyville. Discord stuck to Fluttershy like glue.

At first she thought it was because Fluttershy was his closest friend…but after what she had just heard…

"Crazy old pony…probably hasn't had his morning coffee yet. Right Twi?" Spike said as he nudged Twilight.

"Huh-What? Oh…oh yeah…probably."

"Yeah, like Fluttershy and Discord are really in love. Has to be the funniest thing I've heard all week." Spike kept going, laughing to himself. Twilight followed the dragon and shot one last look over her shoulder.

"Yeah…funny…"

* * *

Rainbow and Applejack had talked to some of the hotel staff, but had turned up empty and so had decided to catch up with Pinkie and Rarity. Hoping that they could lend some help in talking to the club's staff.

They had caught up to the pair just as they finished talking to the same mare that had served them the night before.

"So what did y'all come up with?" AJ asked as they stood together, off to the side.

"Well. She said that after we drank almost our weight in those martinis…her words darling, not mine…we left, saying something about a special party to get to."

"Hmph…Guess we know where that was." Rainbow muttered, and the others looked at her in concern. It was evident that she was still angry, but none of them wanted to touch on that just yet.

"So…So now we know we left from here. The problem is…where exactly did we go after?"

"I think I can help with that."

They turned at the deep voice and saw Charmin Devil walking towards them. He smiled and bowed his head to the four of them.

He looked around nonchalantly and inquired,

"Are your other friends not here? The princess and Miss Fluttershy perhaps?"

Rarity smiled and batted her lashes at the stallion,

"You aren't fooling me sir. No Fluttershy isn't here. She…uh…she's back at the hotel with our other friend Discord."

"Ah yes…the bru-male mentioned he would be accompanying her today didn't he. Well in any case, I believe there was some confusion as to where you went after you left here?"

They nodded and Rainbow moved forward,

"Did you happen to overhear where we went?"

He nodded.

"Not only that. I helped you arrange a limo for your large group. Something about that creature being unable to control his teleportation powers or some other."

"Yeah that's great…now the name of this place we went to?" Applejack interrupted. She wasn't sure why, but something seemed off about this fellow and she didn't want to be around him longer than she had too.

Last night she hadn't noticed, but now she noticed a look in his eyes that set a shiver down her spine and not in the good way.

She nudged Rarity in order to get her out of her fantasizing. The white unicorn shook her head.

"Yes, of course. We are so sorry, but we are kind of in a bit of a hurry. You see…well…we must return to the hotel and collect the rest of our friends."

That made the stallion's ears perk.

"Oh? Well hopefully I'll get to see all of you later. Hmm, actually…" He spoke as he moved behind the bar and began to write something on a piece of parchment.

"Here's the address of the place the limo took you. I'm afraid I don't know what it is exactly. Here is also the name of a restaurant that I co-own with a friend of mine. Please come down and let me treat all of you to lunch."

He levitated the parchment to Rarity who took it with her magic. She was reading over the information as Applejack tried to make excuses for them.

"Oh, I'm afraid that we can't-"

"Can't possibly miss such a gracious offer. We will be sure to meet you for lunch." Rarity interrupted with a warm smile as she ushered the others out.

When they were outside Applejack glared at the unicorn.

"Rarity, what are you thinking? You know that we have more important thing to worry about than lunch right now."  
"Yeah like where did we go after this place?" Rainbow asked as she snatched up the parchment and read the address.

Rarity glared at the both of them.

"We can't be rude. He was kind enough to help us with the information we needed. Besides, I think he is quite taken with our dear little Fluttershy. It is my duty as her friend to help arrange a meeting between the two of them."

Applejack groaned and Pinkie tapped Rarity on the shoulder.

"Yes? What is it Pinkie?" Rarity asked and Pinkie winced.

"Um…not that I don't see what you're doing as a good friend, but…well…I think you've forgotten something important."

"Oh? What could I have possibly forgotten?"

"Well…He's about seven feet tall, made up of different creature parts and a tiny bit on the jealous side." Pinkie finished and Rarity rolled her eyes as she walked ahead again. Taking the parchment from Rainbow once more she said,

"Nonsense. Discord has no right to be jealous. Now he may be a bit protective of her as she is his best friend…but he'll understand when he sees how happy Fluttershy is with Charmin."

"Rarity…are you also forgetting that the two of them may very well be married?" Applejack asked as they waited in line to get a cab.

Rarity shook her head,

"Of course not. But their union may very well be a fake. And even if it's not, it was a silly mistake and will be resolved. So either way, Fluttershy is free to court Charmin if she wishes."

Applejack sighed and shook her head as they all climbed into the cab and headed towards their destination.

She looked out at the sky and wondered…

_I wouldn't be so sure Rarity. I've seen the way Fluttershy acts around Discord. I was the one holding her when she cried…Those were tears of a heart breaking._

_And now it seems that she may have gotten herself tangled further with the chaotic lord._

_I doubt that if she was given the option to choose, it would be that stallion. I have a feeling that she has her eyes on another entirely…one that may very well break her heart again._

* * *

While the others were out searching for clues, Fluttershy and Discord went back to the room they had woken up in. They were hoping to find something that would help clear up some of the fog.

Discord was under the bed with a light on his head to illuminate the small space.

"Did you find anything Discord?" Fluttershy asked and he jumped up and bumped his head on the underside of the bed.

"Ow! Uh…" He lifted up a sock and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"No, not yet…how about you my dear?" He stopped, realizing that the endearment he had always used held new meaning now. He smiled for a second, enjoying the way it filled him with joy. Calling her his dearest, when she may very well be his wife made it all the sweeter.

"No, nothing…" She whispered and he could hear her moving away from him. He sighed and shook his head. He had to focus on reality and stop daydreaming about what could never be.

He pulled himself out from under the bed and chanced a look at the mare with him. She was pulling open drawers and checking inside each one.

He watched her for a few minutes, he couldn't help himself. Whenever he was around her he was always filled with fascination and bliss. She was the most beautiful and kindest mare he had ever met.

_So why would she ever really be yours?_

A cynical voice taunted and Discord shook the thought away, deciding not to dwell on 'what ifs' at the moment.

He continued to look around the room and sighed .

"I don't think we're going to find anything here Flutters. Maybe we should head back and wait for the others to return."

She shook her head and started going through the nightstand.

"No, I have a feeling that the answer I-we need is here somewhere. I just have to find it and then I'll know." She muttered the last part to herself, but Discord still heard it.

He looked at her curiously, wondering what she had meant by that. Know what exactly?

Fluttershy seemed to have an ulterior motive for finding out the truth. If only he could read her mind and find out. However after the last time he had invaded her thoughts, she had banned him from doing so ever again and he wasn't about to risk her wrath.

He still had a scar from the vase she had hurled at him out of embarrassment. Honestly, he had just been curious to see what she looked like in that cute, bunny costume. How was he to know that she had only worn it for a photo shoot and had been horrified to be seen in it, so had requested it not be published.

She had looked so adorable though, that he didn't regret seeing it. Even if she refused to talk to him for a week after as punishment. He snorted...it's not like the image haunting him wasn't punishment enough.

"Discord!" Her shout made him jump, coming out of his own thoughts. He was at her side instantly, wondering what she had discovered.

"What is it my dear?"

He looked down to see her holding a piece of paper in her hooves as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"I-I think I found our answer…" She whispered and he couldn't judge the emotion behind her soft voice. So he just took the paper from her hooves and read over it. His eyes widened and he looked back to her.

Her face was turned away, hidden behind her mane. He swallowed and gave another nervous chuckle.

"So what now? Mrs. Chaos?"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'm already planning on what will go into Chapter Six, but I have to warn you that it may take a while to write all of it. I've hurt my back pretty bad and so I'm having to take things easy and rest as much as I can with a heating pad. I will still try and find some time to write the next chapter, but unfortunately I still have to work, even with my back hurting. So I beg for patience, I will work on the chapter whenever I get some spare time.**

**Please be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter and leave a review! Also on an A/N since no one sent in any questions, I won't be doing that Q&amp;A, maybe another time. Thank you and I hope you are still enjoying this story. **


	6. Just Ask

**Okay everyone, time to get into chapter six! I'm happy to report that my back is hurting far less than it was last week. I still have to take things easy, but my job has been understanding and I've been able to put less strain on it each day. So now that I'm rested I decided to get chapter six up and out of the way. Fair warning, this chapter is going to be longer than the others. As always please enjoy and let me know what you thought.**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

Discord used his magic to track down the others so that he and Fluttershy could show them what they found. He looked down at the pegasus next to him as they teleported outside a large building.

She had grown unusually quiet in the last few minutes and he couldn't read her expression.

As for what he was feeling…He couldn't even begin to describe the joy that was radiating through him! It was there, written in black and white for all to see.

Somehow, in some way…He had managed to get this beautiful mare down the aisle and say 'I do'. He grinned wider as he looked at the ring on his finger and imagined what life would be like with the two of them being together at last.

The image quickly shattered as his inner voice shouted at him.

_Stop celebrating you idiot! This fantasy you've devised will all come to an end once you meet with the others. They will make sure this marriage is ended quickly. And besides, isn't that what you said you'd do as well?_

His grin melted away and his ears flattened as the truth pierced through his euphoria. She wasn't really his, and soon he would be right back where he started. Alone…

"Discord, I think I see the girls!"

He jumped at the sound of her voice and looked in the direction she was pointing her hoof. Sure enough the others were walking out of the building in front of them.

"Girls! Discord and I found something." Fluttershy called as she trotted over to meet the others. Discord stifled a sigh and followed behind her.

"We found something too. I have a feeling that we now know for sure what happened last night." Twilight said and the others nodded solemnly.

Fluttershy held out her hoof to Discord who pulled his fur out like a pocket and retrieved the paper she wanted.

"It looks like…well…this is…" Fluttershy suddenly stuttered and instead handed the paper to Twilight to read over.

The alicorn took it and gave it a quick glance over. She looked at the pair and gave a quick nod before turning to the others.

"We figured this was real when we met here."

Rarity came up and encouraged Fluttershy to follow her.

"This building is home to several offices, but the one we need is on the second floor. We already talked with the judge and told him we'd be returning later. He'll be quite surprised to see us so soon." She said as she started for the door again.

Fluttershy stopped and tilted her head in confusion.

"Wait…Where are we exactly?" She whispered and looked at her other friends.

Applejack came over and placed a gentle hoof on her shoulder.

"This is the office of the judge that married you two. We already talked to him and explained the situation. He said that it would be a simple solution to have the marriage annulled."

"Annulled!?" Discord shouted without thinking first. The mares all looked back at him shocked and he turned his head away to hide his embarrassment.

He hadn't meant to shout indignantly, but he was growing annoyed at the fact that his friends were making all these decisions without asking him…or even Fluttershy for that matter.

He peeked at her from the corner of his eye and noticed her blushing as well. He cleared his throat and tried to hide the reason for his outburst.

"Can we even have it annulled? Isn't it that we have to go through the more complicated steps of getting a divorce? Your pony society and its rules are fuzzy to me." He asked and noted that the question actually left a sour taste in his mouth.

He missed the look that crossed Fluttershy's face at that moment. Unfortunately, another of their friends did not and the orange mare looked between the two.

Twilight shook her head and decided that he had simply been confused about the explanation.

"Not at all Discord. We found out that since this is still a new marriage it can easily be annulled, but the judge has to talk to the two of you to further explain."

"So I suggest that we stop standing out here and get in gear. The faster we talk to this judge the faster the two of you can undo this mistake." Rainbow said and Fluttershy gasped, but it was so small that it went unheard.

Discord smothered a growl.

_This wasn't a mistake…not on my part. For me this is a dream come true…but I made a promise to Fluttershy and I will keep it. No matter how it hurts me in the end._

* * *

The group had filed into the building and made their way back up to the second floor. Two of the group's occupants were looking more downcast than before, but tried to hide it the best they could.

When they reached the door to the office they needed, Fluttershy felt her heart fall further.

She couldn't voice her objections now. She had been secretly happy to discover that she had in fact married Discord. She had hoped that maybe he was feeling the same, but his disinterest in the matter was apparent.

When he had cried out against the annulment plan, her heart had started to sing in joy. Only for his further explanation to crush her back to the present. She had assumed he was speaking out in anger, but it had simply been confusion.

Then Rainbow calling their marriage a mistake had cut her deeper than it should have. She had wanted to shout that, to her, it wasn't a mistake. To her it was the perfect ending to a fairytale, but fairytales weren't real.

"Ah welcome back…I thought you said you were…" The secretary started to speak when her sentence stopped short as Discord ducked into the office. His presence obviously upset her as she started to tremble and had a harder time speaking.

"His…Judge Stoneworth is waiting…f-for you through those d-doors. I'll…I'll call him n-now to let him…know…" She pressed a hoof to the speaker on her right and repeated what she had just said. The response that called over was a deep, gravelly voice.

"Yes Miss Daisy. Send the couple in and one witness should they choose. There's no need for the whole troop to be present."

The secretary nodded at them and Fluttershy and Discord looked to each other.

"Who should we bring in?" Fluttershy whispered and he looked at their friends and frowned. She waited as she watched him, wondering what he was thinking at the moment.

"Twilight. You have a better understanding of all this technical stuff. Do you think you could join us?" Discord asked and Twilight nodded while the others took seats in the waiting area.

The three of them went through the door and looked around the office. It was simple in design with wood furniture and only a few bookshelves that all housed legal volumes.

Sitting behind a large oak desk was a dark grey unicorn with a short, grey mane and glasses perched on his nose. He was looking down at some papers on his desk, a quill held in his magic.

Fluttershy looked around, trying to find something in the office that was more cheery. She didn't see one photo or decoration that wasn't practical in some way.

There wasn't much of a personal touch to anything and it slightly intimidated her. Without thinking she crept closer to Discord and actually bumped into his leg. He looked down and gave her a reassuring smile.

She felt her heart skip at that flash of a smile and returned a weaker one.

"Ah welcome. I am Judge Stoneworth. I take it that you are having second thoughts over this…um…rushed union?" He asked as they moved closer to his desk. The two of them gave short nods, but no further explanation.

It didn't matter as it seemed the judge needed no further information. He set his quill down and placed his hooves together on the desk as he spoke directly to Fluttershy and Discord.

"Your friends mentioned that you wanted the marriage dissolved and I explained that an annulment at this point would be the easiest and cheapest way for you. If both parties are in agreement that they wish to leave the marriage with no arguments over possession of property, then this is the most painless way to go about it."

Again all they did was nod, although Fluttershy glanced up and noticed Discord had crossed his arms and his jaw seemed to be clenched. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but couldn't in their current environment.

"Now what I did not mention to your friends was the length in which it would take me to get the papers together. I will need at least four days to gather the required documents for the two of you to sign and then it will take another three days for the paperwork to be completely filed. After this time, the two of you will officially be separated and may go on as you had before. Is this agreeable with the two of you?"

Fluttershy looked up at Discord, who in turn glanced down at her at the same time. Discord opened his mouth and hesitated, then he sighed and closed his mouth, nodding once more. Fluttershy sighed as well and whispered,

"Yes…"

"Good. Then I will start gathering the documents for you and shall send my secretary out with them for you to sign once that is complete. Miss Sparkle, I will need your signature as well. As the witness."

Twilight nodded and with that they were dismissed and left the office solemnly, at least Fluttershy did. When they met in the waiting room, the others surrounded them and demanded to know what happened.

Twilight explained what the judge had told them. Rarity sighed and looked to Fluttershy,

"Well, I suppose we can't help the wait darling. But since we are…"

Fluttershy wasn't listening. She looked past her friends to Discord, who was standing off to the side. Only Pinkie went up to him and tried cheering him up by holding up some magazine she had been looking at.

Discord took in with little interest, she knew that he was secretly listening to them, but trying not to make it obvious.

"And now that we have this all settled, well as much as we can at the moment…Now that we have set things in motion I want to tell you the good news."

Fluttershy looked at Rarity and tilted her head. What could Rarity possibly have to tell her right now?

"We were all invited to have lunch with that nice stallion Charmin Devil."

"Ah Rarity, I can't believe you are still stuck on that. Don't you think we should try to avoid getting into more trouble this week?" Applejack asked, while casting a nervous glance towards Discord.

"Nonsense. What harm or trouble could come from associating with such a charming gentlecolt. Oh Fluttershy dearest, I have to say that I'm so excited for you."

"Um…Excited…f-for m-me?" Fluttershy mumbled as they left the office and Rarity continued to talk enthusiastically.

"Oh yes. Why I just know that this Charmin Devil is quite taken with you and was most keen to see you again."

Fluttershy blushed and resisted the urge to look back at Discord. It was a good thing she didn't for she would have seen his eye twitch and his fur rise in irritation.

"Oh Rarity…I don't know…"

"Come now darling. It will be fun and will take your mind off of things." Rarity begged and Fluttershy sighed. She raised her head and took a deep breath, knowing she had to be firm.

"No."

"I beg your pardon?" Rarity said in a state of shock. Honestly all the others were looking at her in shock as well.

Fluttershy turned to face Rarity and tried to avoid looking at Discord, afraid that he'd be able to read her thoughts if she did.

"No Rarity. I don't want to appear rude, but I don't wish to see Charmin again. He was very nice to us at the club, but I have no intention of allowing him to believe there is anything between us." Her steady tone and assertiveness made all mouths drop, almost touching the floor.

She wasn't done though and continued,

"If you wish, you may go have lunch with him. But please, simply thank him on my behalf and explain my feelings to him. Now I'm feeling tired and as Applejack suggested, I think I shall return to the hotel and relax a bit after everything today…Discord…if you could…"

"It would be my pleasure my dear." Discord said as he appeared next to her. She couldn't help but smile at the large grin on his face. He was doing a horrible job of hiding his pleasure at the moment and it radiated through her as well.

She wondered if his sudden joy came from her refusal of Charmin Devil? She hoped it was just that, because that would mean he was jealous. Jealousy was only felt by those that cared deeply for another pony, so she selfishly wished that was what was going on.

"Will anyone join us?" She asked and Pinkie started to step forward, but Applejack stopped her and spoke for the group.

"No. I think that we'll go with Rarity to make our apologies to that fellow Charmin. Then I think we may scout the town out, we are still on vacation after all." Applejack smiled at the two of them and ignored the confused looks from the mares behind her.

"Actually…Uh…Can I go back to the hotel too? I have a stack of comics that I'd like to get through and shopping doesn't sound that fun to me." Spike said and Applejack laughed and patted him on the head.

"Okay. Well, we probably will go shopping and I'd hate to drag you along where you don't want to be little one." She laughed as Spike blushed and he joined Fluttershy and Discord.

Twilight cleared her throat,

"Uh…Discord. Do you think you can give us a way back to the hotel? I don't want to worry about a cab later."  
He nodded and snapped his fingers. A pendant appeared on her neck and he explained.

"That's good for one use, so just push it when you want to return. It will take you and your purchases back with you."

They nodded and he snapped his fingers again, taking him, Spike, and Fluttershy back to the hotel.

* * *

Twilight waited until the flash was gone along with the pair before she turned to Applejack and raised her eyebrow in question.

"Care to explain why you wouldn't let any of us go back with them?" She asked and Applejack looked down without answering, not wanting to explain her hunch to the others just yet.

She had a feeling that the two of them needed some time alone to sort through their feelings. She could see what the others obviously could not. That neither Discord nor Fluttershy looked happy that the marriage was **ending**.

She could clearly see the anguish on both their faces as they left the office and she had a theory why. But she knew how the others felt about the pair and so kept her thoughts to herself for the moment.

She just hoped that she wasn't too far off and didn't inadvertently cause more problems between the pair.

"Well. In any case, I believe the next course of action is to meet Mr. Charmin at his restaurant and thank him for his help. Maybe we can balm his broken ego when he finds out that sweet Fluttershy isn't interested. Such a shame though, I'm sure they would have done well together." Rarity said as she went to hail them a cab.

Applejack perked up and looked to Rarity as she said,

"So, ya aint gonna try and push the two together anymore?"

Rarity looked back at AJ and nodded once.

"Of course. I would never try and push Fluttershy to be with some pony she has no feelings towards. I just thought that she had felt something towards him when they met, but I was mistaken and shall take it with the grace of a true lady. Our little Fluttershy will find love someday and when she does I want it to be with someone who truly values and cherishes her as the treasure she is." Rarity finished with a derisive nod and climbed into the cab that stopped for them.

Applejack sighed in relief and hoped that Rarity really meant what she said, because it was obvious to AJ who would do just that. He may not be what most would consider the handsome princely type, but it was clear that he deeply cared for Fluttershy.

She couldn't be sure of how deep his feelings ran, but she had to trust that the answers would find a way out on their own and the two would end up happy. Whether that meant together or apart.

* * *

They reached the restaurant in amazing time and all entered in awe. It was rather elegant and much more posh than they were used to. Only Rarity seemed to be at home in the high-end dining place.

However, even she muttered about wishing she was wearing something more appropriate. Rainbow rolled her eyes and said,

"We're not wearing **anything**."

Rarity only glared at the rainbow mare before moving towards the hostess.

"Good afternoon. We were invited here by a Mr. Charmin…"

"Ah ladies, you were able to come. I hope you were able to find what you were after?" Charmin said as he came down the stairs of a roped off section.

The security unicorn unhooked the rope and Charmin gestured for them to follow him.

"Please, if you will. I have a private dining box upstairs for important guests and would love to show it to you." He flashed a bright grin and nodded as each mare walked past him. Twilight could see him counting in his head before he turned to her, his smile slipping a bit.

"Forgive me for being bold your highness, but where is your lovely friend, Miss Fluttershy?"

Twilight stopped herself from groaning and stood tall as she walked beside him and explained.

"Fluttershy will not be joining us I'm afraid. She was feeling tired after everything we discovered today and respectfully declined the offer of lunch. She did wish us to send her thanks though and apologize on her behalf." She left it at that for the moment, not wanting to be rude and tell the stallion he was wasting time on a pursuit that wouldn't lead anywhere.

_No matter how hard you tried._

She thought as she watched the 'charming' male next to her. She couldn't explain it, but something was off with this stallion. Even if Fluttershy **had** been interested, she would have warned the mare off.

Her instincts were telling her to stay away from him and she was only here to thank him for his help. Good manners kept her from speaking her mind that was all.

"Oh, I can't say I'm not disappointed. I do hope she feels better and we can have a chance to chat once more. She is such a lovely companion, that I would be honored to have the chance to be in her presence again." He said as he helped Twilight into her seat. Before she could respond he clapped his hooves and servers came in with their lunches.

"I hope it was not presumptuous on my part to have lunch prepared ahead of time without consulting you ladies." He said with such sureness that it was hard for most of the mares not to roll their eyes. Pinkie was fidgeting in her seat and being unusually quiet, Rarity was enthralled with everything Charmin said and the other three were hoping to escape as quickly as possible.

The lid were lifted and with them the delicious aromas filled the room. The plates held a generous amount of steaming vegetables, rice and soups.

Each mare was embarrassed to feel their stomachs growl loudly and Charmin chuckled.

"I'm pleased that my choices were winners, but if anything is not satisfactory, please speak up and I will have the staff prepare you something more to your liking."

Rarity batted her lashes and leaned closer to Charmin, who seemed to tolerate the adoration, but otherwise paid no further attention to her.

The meal was mostly eaten in silence, with only Rarity being completely engaged with Charmin in conversation. The others were uncomfortable at the fact that he kept casually dropping hints about Fluttershy.

It was too much for Rainbow after one last comment at the end of the meal.

"I am so sorry that Miss Fluttershy was unable to accompany you to lunch. Perhaps…if you would indulge me with a favor. Would you kindly extend an invitation to dinner tonight? I would love it if she could go to dinner with me. She is such a beautiful mare. I find myself captivated by her loveliness and can't help but be forward when it comes to her. So if you could, I would be most grateful." He finished smoothly with a charming smile.

Rainbow snorted and without thinking said,

"Fat chance of that pal. She's too busy with her soon to be ex-husband."

The table froze and Twilight glared at Rainbow who at least had the decency to look embarrassed about her outburst. Twilight sighed and looked to Charmin, who looked rather confused.

"I'm sorry…but I was unaware that your friend was even married?" He said with a small bite behind his words.

Twilight sighed and supposed now was a good time for the meal to end anyways.

"She wasn't…at least not when you met her. We had a little too much to drink last night and…well…What Rainbow said is really of no importance, because the truth is…"

Rarity interrupted and spared Twilight the awkward explanation and the let down to follow.

"The truth is…Is that our dear friend Fluttershy is not interested in any romantic relations at this moment. She is terribly sorry to have given you any wrong inclinations, but she would simply enjoy being acquaintances at the moment. I'm sure you understand."

Charmin gave them another smile, but this time it lacked its previous luster.

"Of course. I am sorry that I was so pushy for nothing. Well I wish her the best and hope that in the future she may reconsider my attentions. Well, I hate to cut things short ladies, but I must be getting back to work. It was lovely talking to you and feel free to order desert on the house before you go."

He bowed to them and walked away, where a mare with an earpiece in her ear met him and began to speak rapidly while reading off a clipboard.

"Hmm…it is a real shame that Fluttershy wasn't more interested. He looks like he could provide her with a comfortable life." Rarity mussed as she declined dessert along with the others and made her way to leave.

Pinkie looked over her shoulder, to where Charmin had disappeared to and shivered.

"He was scary…" She whispered and Twilight looked at her surprised, so did AJ.

"So, I'm not the only one who got a bad vibe from that there fellow?" AJ asked and both Twilight and Pinkie nodded.

"There is definitely something strange with that one." Twilight mussed and Rarity snorted,

"I think you are all letting your protective natures get the better of you. He is nothing more than a smitten kitten."

The others weren't so sure, but let the subject drop as they wouldn't have to see the stallion again anyways.

* * *

Discord brought Spike and Fluttershy back to the hotel and instantly Spike left them alone. He seemed unconcerned with the situation and Discord wondered what was on the young drake's mind.

"You should go to our-the new room Fluttershy. If you want, I'll leave you alone to nap and fetch you when the girls return." He said and she smiled up at him in gratitude. He was just thankful that she was still gracing him with her sweet smiles.

"Thank you Discord, but I don't need a nap…"

"Then at least run yourself a hot bath. You need to relax my dear, you are wound incredibly tight." He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, not missing the shiver. He quickly removed his arm, afraid he had frightened her.

"Ah…yes…anyways, as I was saying…you should go relax for a bit. Help to clear your mind. And then I…I'll come see how you're doing." He said and waited to see how she'd react. Normally he'd have no trouble just popping in on her, but with their current situation he felt he had to be delicate with things. Something that he was never good at.

"Thank you Discord. A bath sounds wonderful actually. You always think of me…How do you stay so sweet all the time?" She asked and caught him off guard with a soft kiss on his cheek.

He froze and didn't respond as she walked away, presumably to their room. He swallowed and laid his claws over his cheek.

Then he snapped his fingers and flashed to the only place he could think of.

* * *

Spike yelled as Discord appeared out of the comic he had just opened.

"Sweet Celestia! How am I supposed to relax if you keep giving me heart attacks like this?" Spike demanded and Discord frowned up at the dragon.

"I am in need of advice. Your advice." Discord said and the dragon was taken aback for a moment, then he burst into laughter and closed the comic on Discord.

"That's a good one. Now if you'll excuse me." He picked up a different comic and opened it. He flipped to the first panel and groaned as Discord stepped from behind a building. He was dressed in a long trench coat and matching fedora.

"Sorry kid, but you're all I've got at the moment so you're it." He said as he pulled out a giant lollipop and ate it in one bite. Then he stuck the stick in his mouth to complete his costume.

Spike rolled his eyes and groaned,

"I'm not getting rid of you until we talk am I?"

The panel changed on its own and the word 'NOPE' was written in giant letters. Spike groaned again and flipped the page to see Discord in a detective office, sitting at a desk.

"Alright then…talk…" Spike said and Discord nodded.

"Much obliged. Now the information I'm going to disclose is private and top secret…"

Spike noted that as Discord spoke, the word bubble above his head also filled with words. It made for an interesting conversation, he had to admit.

"How top secret?" Spike asked and Discord held up a file with red print on it.

"Of the utmost secret. It has to do with me and a personal secret that I am going to entrust to you. If you so much as utter it to any pony else I'll turn you into a parasprite."

Spike laughed and snorted,

"Yeah right."

Dicord's head came out of the comic and he glared down at Spike.

"Try me…" He hissed and Spike gulped.

"Okay, okay already…Fine, I won't tell any pony your secret. So what's it about?"

Discord returned to the comic and Spike realized he was forced to turn the page again. He frowned as a shadowed figure partially blocked his view of Discord. But the word bubble helped him hear Discord's inner thoughts.

"Of all the lives she could have waltz into...it had to be mine."

Spike rolled his eyes and deadpanned,

"Is this about your crush on Fluttershy?"

The comic flashed and Discord was sitting on the floor in front of Spike with his mouth hanging open.

"How…When did you…I never…" Discord stuttered and Spike crossed his arms as he stared up at the draconequus.

"Oh please. It's as easy to see as the sun rising." He said and Discord crossed his own arms.

"It is not that obvious how I feel! If it's were so obvious, then the girls would have noticed. Fluttershy would have found out by now." Discord smirked, but was surprised to see Spike smirking back.

"Got ya…so you **_do_** have a crush on her. I thought so."

Discord realized the trap he had fallen into and slapped himself in the face and growled.

"I was just outsmarted by an eggling…" He muttered under his breath, but decided there was no point in arguing any longer.

"Okay…yes…I do like Fluttershy… a lot actually…but you can't tell the others. I meant that."

Spike nodded and raised his claw as a vow.

"I know what it's like to have a secret crush and not being able to express it." He said, which made Discord's eyebrow raise.

"Oh? And who would this mystery mare be?"

Spike blushed and muttered under his breath. Discord fell backwards laughing and Spike fumed.

"You can't say anything to the others either! Especially Rarity! Do you understand?"

Discord stopped laughing, but did chuckle a bit as he nodded. Spike snorted and crossed his arms again,

"Besides, weren't we discussing your situation with Fluttershy?"

Discord stopped chuckling then and looked downcast.

"I don't know what to do…I want to tell her how I feel, especially after what has just happened between us…but…but I don't want to scare her away either."

Spike nodded, but didn't interrupt or offer advice so Discord continued to use him as a soundboard, letting out all his frustrations.

"I can't even begin to express how much this has affected me. I had always dreamed of making Fluttershy my wife, but I knew it was nothing more than an unattainable fantasy. She would never want something like me, she deserves so much better anyways.

"I want to tell her that I…that I'm falling…that I've fallen in love with her…" That made Spike's eyes widen. He hadn't known how deep the draconequus' feelings ran, but now he did.

"But I can't chance losing her friendship…and even if she would still be my friend after rejecting me…I'm not sure that I could ever be satisfied with settling. I'd rather have her remain ignorant of my feelings and keep our relationship as it is.

"At least then I would still be able to enjoy the familiarity we share and the affection that is there. I would die if that became forced or tainted on her part. Then if she ever did find some pony else…" He flinched as if the thought caused him real pain.

"I would have to leave. I could never bear to see her look at another stallion as I long to have her look at me…I want to know…but I'm afraid of the answer…" He finished and his head drooped.

Spike looked at the Lord of Chaos with a mixture of surprise and pity. He hadn't expected to be shown this vulnerable side of the being and it was a shock. He couldn't explain what came over him at that moment, but he felt the sudden desire to help.

"Then test the waters."

Discord's head shot up and he looked at the drake in confusion. Spike continued to explain.

"If you want to know if Fluttershy could ever feel the same for you without asking her straight out, then give her a small test."

"And how do I do that?" Discord asked a pad and quill appearing in his hands. Spike leaned back and placed his claws behind his head.

"First things first…"

Discord leaned closer in anticipation and scribbled notes quickly as the dragon talked.

* * *

Fluttershy stepped out of the large tub set in the floor of the hotel bathroom. She quickly dried herself, put on one of the robes and wrapped a towel around her mane to help it dry further.

She was glad that Discord had suggested the bath, it really had helped her clear her thoughts. She walked out of the steaming bathroom and sighed in bliss.

She knew what she had to do now. The clarity had come during her soak in the hot, scented water. Sometime during this trip, she was going to tell Discord that she was in love with him.

That way, this internal torture would finally be put to rest. Either he would return her affections and their relationship would move forward towards eternal bliss. Or he would reject her and she may very well lose her best friend, but at least she would have a conclusive answer.

She nodded, satisfied that she had made that decision and tried to think of the best time to tell him. It wasn't exactly something you could just blurt out at any time. At least, **she** definitely couldn't.

It would have to be when the two of them were alone and she had gained some confidence to help her. But that still didn't…

"The show!" She suddenly exclaimed. They were still all going to go see the show together! Surely during that time she could get Discord alone and confess her feelings to him. And that way there wouldn't be any awkward days to follow if he didn't love her back.

They would return to Ponyville the next day and he could subtly pull away from her should he choose. She wondered if he would still want to be her friend after or if her feelings would make him feel uncomfortable?

"Only one way to find out…" She whispered and took the towel off her hair just as there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" She called and the door opened. Her heart jumped when Discord cautiously walked in. She had just made a decision about her feelings towards him and as if it were a sign there he was.

"H-hi…" She stammered, suddenly self-conscious of her wet mane. Although Discord didn't seem to notice, he was looking rather distracted himself.

"Hi…how are you feeling? Are you feeling better?" He asked and looked at her briefly before looking back at his hands.

"Yes, thank you. That bath was exactly what I needed." She whispered, thinking of what she had decided while in the hot water. She looked up at the object of her thoughts and wished that she was brave enough to just say it now.

"Um…Fl-Fluttershy…I wanted to ask you something." He whispered and it made Fluttershy blink suddenly surprised. There was no way he was thinking the same thing she was, so it was foolish for her to let her thoughts stray.

"What is it Discord?"

_Because I know it's not what I'm hoping for…_

She thought somewhat miserably. He cleared his throat and put his two index fingers together nervously. She recognized the gesture and it only peaked her interest in what he had to ask.

"Well…it's just that…now that we know what happened last night. I thought…well I was wondering…um…Fluttershy…would you…would you like to go to…dinner with me?" He closed his eyes as he finished his question and held his fists close to his chest.

Fluttershy felt fireworks go off inside her, but did her best to contain her obvious joy. This was perfect for what she had planned! Spending time alone with Discord may help her test his own feelings for her.

"I'd love to Discord."

"I figured…it was just a-wait…Did you say yes?" He said and smiled brightly at her. She giggled and nodded again. His face lit up and he clasped his hands together.

"Perfect! I-I mean, great…I'll make the arrangements and pick you up at eight. I'll see you later FlutterBuddy!" He said as he closed the door behind him.

On either side of the door both Fluttershy and Discord held their hands/hooves in front of their faces and began to shake in excitement. Then they both simultaneously jumped into the air shouting,

"YES!"

* * *

**Okay everyone that's chapter six. I told you it would be longer and chapter seven will most likely be the same length, but I'm not completely sure. I hope that you enjoyed this and will leave a review for me. I will try and get chapter seven out quickly for all of you. We are so close to winning the bet against the evil one! Thank you all for the support on this project as I wasn't sure how it would go over when I was first issued this challenge.**


	7. The Perfect Night-Kinda

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long. There has been so much going on in my life lately. My laptop has been fixed finally, but I'm still going through a lot. I can only write when I get a chance at home and we are currently packing to move. So many obstacles, but I'm gonna try and work around all that and finish this story and start on my other one. Plus I want to write for my non-fanfic stories…Also I've been out of commission for a while so I'm sorry if this chapter is lackluster. Wow this is a long intro…Okay so let's jump back in and hope that I can get back the mojo and energy I had when I started this.**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

Fluttershy finished placing the clip in her hair. She had decided to curl it lightly and clip it to the side. It was a sparkling, pink rose to match the simple pink dress she had chosen.

She was standing in front of a full-length mirror examining her appearance and questioning her decisions.

She silently wished that Rarity was there to help her get ready. The mare would know exactly what to do in order to make her look perfect for tonight.

"Then again…" She whispered as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"I doubt my friends would be so eager to help…" She finished her thought out loud.

She shook her head and began to apply a very small amount of makeup to herself.

She wouldn't let thoughts of her friends' disapproval cloud her determination to make the most of tonight.

She was going to enjoy this evening alone with Discord and nothing else. She couldn't let her worrying nature get in the way of having the best time she could.

A small knock and Discord's smooth voice called through the door to her.

"Fluttershy my dear, may I come in?"

"Y-yes…" She squeaked, trying to calm her suddenly racing heart.

The door opened and in he stepped. As their eyes met he froze, his mouth fell open slightly and she suddenly wondered if she looked alright.

"Fluttershy…you…you look…" He stammered and it caused her to hide behind her mane. She was right, she should have chosen a different dress.

"If…if this dress isn't right I-I can change…" She whispered.

"Change? Why would you change? You look absolutely…ehem…I mean…You look fine my dear. Better than fine actually. You look beautiful." He finished and the shine to his gaze made her blush deeper, but she was also smiling.

She looked back to him and her smile widened at what he was wearing. His coat was black with the sleeve over his lion arm being orange and the sleeve over his eagle claw was red. He had on a white shirt underneath the coat and even with the strange color combination, he was still the handsomest creature she had ever seen.

"Thank you Discord. You look really good yourself." She whispered as she stepped closer to him and noticed him blush.

"Thank you my dear. I am quite the catch if I do say so myself. You are lucky to brag such a handsome ex-husband Flutterbuddy." He teased while wagging his eyebrows at her and it made her giggle despite the cut his title caused.

Tonight was for her to determine whether or not he felt the same about her and that was not a point in her favor.

"You're not my ex-husband yet…" She whispered, lowering her gaze and missing the nervous swallow Discord gave at that.

When she looked back up at him, he was grinning again so she had no idea what he was thinking.

"So my dear, are you ready? I have quite the surprise planned for you." He said and it cause a small thrill to run through her.

"Yes I'm ready. Where are we going?" She asked as she placed her hoof in the crook of his outstretched arm and he tsked her.

"Ah-ah-ah my darling. Then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He teased and it made her giggle again as he snapped his fingers, sending them on their way.

* * *

Discord looked down at Fluttershy as they reached their destination. She was absolutely breathtaking tonight. He had almost blurted out his feelings when she had practically called him her husband.

_"__You're not my ex-husband yet."_

He hated to admit that having to call himself her ex had been cutting, but her response had quickly healed the wound. It gave him some hope that she felt the same as he did.

He hoped that after tonight he would be able to figure that mystery out.

"Discord…What is this place?" Her voice brought him out of his own thoughts and he looked down at her and grinned.

"All I can tell you is that this is where we shall be dining my dear." He said cryptically, not wanting to give anything away.

The building looked rather unremarkable from the outside, and it wasn't much better inside. However it was the gem on the roof that he had rented in any case.

_I can't wait to see those gorgeous eyes sparkle when she sees it._

He thought and grinned as he snapped his fingers once more. A set of floating stairs appeared before them, leading up to the roof.

"Discord?" She whispered and looked up at him as he transferred her hoof from his arm to his paw.

"Relax my dear. It's all a part of tonight, so…" He started to walk up the steps, leading her along behind him.

When he felt a resistant tug, he stopped and looked back at her. They hadn't gone up three steps and yet she had stopped and was trembling slightly.

"Fluttershy…it's okay. I've got you." He whispered and gave her hoof a reassuring squeeze. It made her look up and meet his eyes. He put as much reassurance as he could behind his gaze.

Slowly, but surely, faith leaked into her gaze and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Okay…I trust you Discord…I always have…and I always will…" The last part she had whispered, but he had heard it anyways and it did something strange to his chest.

He covered the confusion her words caused him by reacting the only safe way he knew how.

"Well then…" He tugged on her hoof once more moving them up the stairs. Then he placed his claws over his chest and sang something to distract her.

"Come with me, and you'll be…in a world of pure imagination!"

It got the desired effect and she covered her mouth and giggled. The sound rang through his ears, sweeter than any music ever could hope to be.

"Discord, you're so silly sometimes." She said and gave him one of her most dazzling smiles. He chuckled and nodded,

"Anything to make my Flutters laugh."

She blushed again and hid slightly behind her mane. He raised a brow at this and then grimaced as he realized he had called her 'his'.

It had been a slip, one he tried not to make too often.

Luckily for him, they reached the top of the steps and he stepped down first. Then he turned to help her down. She smiled up at him before turning back to watch the stairs change into smoke and blow away in the breeze.

"Wow…we're up pretty high…" She whispered, her fear creeping in once more. Discord quickly stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"But there's an advantage to that, watch."

He pulled back and took in a large amount of air, making his chest puff out like a balloon. Then he released the air blowing it at the clouds in the sky.

Once all the clouds were blown away, her eyes once more lit up.

Below them was the city in all its nightly glory. There were millions of sparkling lights that looked like stars trapped inside the buildings.

"It's beautiful." She breathed and Discord had to agree. He looked down at her and felt his ears fall back.

_Yes, but not nearly as beautiful as you are my darling._

"And it's not even my surprise." He said, instead of what had flashed through his mind. He might have turned himself to stone if it had.

She turned back to stare up at him and he held out his arm once more. She smiled and placed her hoof against it.

It was when he moved away from the edge that she finally took in her surroundings. Her expression turned to one of adorable confusion and it made him chuckle.

"Discord, what is that?" She asked as she pointed to the large glass dome they were heading towards.

"That, my dear, is where we are dining." He repeated, just as with her last question. She frowned at him and he playfully poked her nose.

"You will see soon enough. I wont say anything else that would ruin the moment." He zipped his mouth and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay…but can we even be up here?" She asked instead and Discord mumbled an incoherent response with his mouth still zipped.

She giggled and reached up to unzip him.

"Mmmhmmmhmm-purple carrots with sprinkles!" He finished while waving his free hand.

"What?" Fluttershy asked, trying to figure out what could lead to a response like that. Discord laughed,

"In short my friend. We have permission to be up here by the owner. I took care of it, so no more worrying." He said. She sighed, but then giggled anyways.

He reached the door and opened it, allowing her to proceed him inside.

_This is it…_

He thought as he watched her slowly fly inside. He smiled as her eyes widened beyond their normal size and began to sparkle, just as he had hoped.

All around them were beautiful flowers. Every flower imaginable and a few rarer ones grew in every corner of the temperature controlled dome.

"Discord…this is…amazing!" She beamed as she turned to face him again. He took an elegant bow.

"I figured that it would garner your favor." He teased as he straightened and moved to take her hoof and lead her further inside the tropical paradise.

"It's perfect! Is this some sort of greenhouse? It seems rather cool inside for such vibrant plants. Normally they would need more heat?" She asked, her love of gardening shining through. He chuckled and explained what little he knew of the dome.

"The owner told me that it was specially built to house some rarer breeds of flowers that required milder climates. From how he described them…Ah! Here they are." He stopped them and pointed out a bright maroon flower that was shaped like a bell.

"I forgot its name I'm afraid. But he said it was so rare that the plant was practically extinct. I only remember parts as the rest got incredibly boring for me and I finished up so I could get ready for now." He finished explaining and looked down at Fluttershy.

She was looking at the flower in amazement and leaned in closer to smell the plant. Discord placed his claw on her nose and pushed her back.

"Better not darling. I do remember he warned me not to sniff the plant. It is extremely delicate and can disintegrate easily. Besides, I want to show you the rest."

She reluctantly pulled away from the flower, but her glowing smile was still firmly placed.

It made his heart race to see her so happy and he mentally patted himself on the back.

He led her around a corner and they stepped into a small clearing.

"Ta-dah!" He announced and stretched out his free arm towards the table set up in the center.

Fluttershy's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink as she was led to the small table, set for two. It was simple, but private, exactly what he had asked for.

He helped her into her seat before taking his own across from her. He couldn't help but admire the way the candlelight made her features glow softly. She looked even more beautiful in the fire's light.

"If that's even possible." He mumbled before snapping his fingers. Two plates of food appeared in front of them and he smiled.

"Bon appetite my dear." He also raised his glass of fizzing apple juice and held it out towards her.

"Here's to a lovely evening with my dearest and best friend." He grinned. She smiled and raised her own glass.

"And to our first date as a married couple." She whispered as she clinked her glass with his and took a sip. Discord just stared at her with his mouth hanging slightly open, unsure of how to respond to that comment.

He chose to take a cooling drink as he gazed at her over the glass.

_That's twice now she's made a cryptic comment about the two of us being together. What does that mean? I don't want to read too much into it, but it almost seems like she is happy that we're currently married._

_Then why go through all this mess of separating? Well Discord, ol' boy. That's what you're supposed to be solving tonight. So stop questioning and start asking!_

"That's the same thing." He argued back and looked at Fluttershy's confused face.

_Whoops, out loud!_

"Oh I mean…uh…How do you like your meal Flutters?" He asked and felt a sweat drop on the back of his head.

She raised an eyebrow, but thankfully didn't comment on his outburst.

"Everything is delicious Discord, thank you." Her smile returned and he visibly relaxed.

_Dodged that bullet. Don't mess up again you idiot. Tonight is only a test, not launch day._

He reminded himself and settled back into the charming role he had placed himself in for the evening.

"So are you excited to see the show Fluttershy?" He asked to distract her and it worked. She relaxed as well and began to talk comfortably with him. He watched her and answered her questions, but his thoughts remained the same. The scheming side of his brain, the one that often got him into trouble kicked into gear as he looked at this beautiful mare.

_By the end of this trip my dear…you will be mine. I can't go on any longer pretending that we don't belong together. Tonight is just the first stepping stone to making you love me back. The last will be at the show when I profess everything and sweep you away from here. To a faraway place if we have to, anything to be together. I can't wait Fluttershy. You are mine and I won't let anypony take you from me._

He watched her as she laughed at something he said and his gaze softened. Then he thought about what had just run through his mind and it made him frown.

_No, that's not right…_

He watched her take a small bite of her meal and listened to her speak of her animals, but his mind had turned inward. Making him think on the dark path his mind had just taken. He forced that part of himself and locked it away again, he couldn't go down that route. It wouldn't bring him any closer to what he wanted.

_It can't be forced. I want this mare more than anything I've ever wanted in the past, but I can't force her to love me. I can't steal her away and lock her up, just to keep her next to me. It wouldn't be real…and she wouldn't be happy. In the end that's all I want to come from all this mess._

He looked at her, really looked at the amazing mare with him tonight as she looked out over the garden. If nothing else…if she didn't love him back…he would accept it. So long as it was what she wanted. So long as she was happy.

The little voice in his head, another scheming side, but this one much tamer than the first.

_That doesn't mean we can't use slide of hand, or claw in our case…and tip the odds in our favor. After all we're in Las Pegasus! The house doesn't always have to win…_

* * *

Fluttershy sighed in bliss as she finished the last of her meal and smiled over at Discord. He seemed so much calmer than when the evening had begun. He was joking with her like he always did, but at the same time things felt different.

_Maybe because tonight __**is**__ different from our normal tea parties. Tonight is a real date!_

Her smile widened at that thought as she looked at the draconequus across from her.

Discord looked even more handsome in the glow of the candles. The rougish charm in his appearance became all the more alluring on her senses; and his voice swept over her skin like a caress in its own.

She wasn't sure what he was feeling tonight and she wished that she could garner more of his feelings towards her. He hadn't reacted much to her toast at the beginning of their meal as she had hoped he would.

In fact…with the exception of them being alone, sharing a candlelit meal…Discord hadn't acted out of the ordinary. It was just her that was treating this as more of a date than a friendly meal.

She deflated a little bit at that thought as she watched Discord while he told her of the remolding he wanted to do his new home.

_What if I'm just fooling myself into thinking that Discord could possibly feel something more towards me than friendship? He's so confident all the time about everything. And then there's me…_

_Just a regular pony with nothing special to speak of. Sure he's my friend, but can I really ever be happy with just that?_

Simple answer.

_No. As crazy as it sounds…if I could Discord. I would steal you away right now to a place faraway. Where the two of us could always be together without fear of some other pony separating us. I love you so much that I would give up anything to be with you! Discord, please say you feel the same…_

_I can't torture myself any longer. Tonight is going so well that I think I can do it! I can tell him now!_

"Um…D-Discord." She whispered and it brought his attention to her.

"Yes my dear?"

"There's something…something I need to tell you…"

His ears perked at that and he leaned closer to her.

"What's that Fluttershy?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, and tried to get the words out. All the while Discord was thinking.

_Say it! Please say it!_

"Discord I…well that is…I wanted to know…um I mean…to let you know that…that I…"

"Yes… You what Fluttershy?" He prompted.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the shine to them and they held her spellbound. She opened her mouth with a strange confidence his amazing eyes filled her with. She didn't notice that Discord was clawing the table in a desperate attempt to keep himself grounded as hope rose inside him, threatening to carry him off in the wind.

"Discord. I want you to know that I-"

They both shouted as they were bombarded with ice cold water from the overhead sprinklers. They jumped up from the table and Fluttershy looked up at the water 'raining' on them. At the same time Discord pulled out a watch from inside his ear. He realized that he had gone over their time limit and that's why the water had turned on.

"Figures" They both mumbled before meeting each other's eyes. Then they both started laughing.

* * *

Discord leaned over and protected her from the falling water.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy. I forgot to watch the time. The owner told me that we should clear out before the garden's nightly watering. Here, I will act as your umbrella for now." He transformed himself into a grey umbrella with his head as the handle.

Fluttershy laughed as the discobella floated above her as the two of them headed for the exit. She looked around and noticed how the flowers seemed so much happier.

"Hold on Discord." She stopped walking and looked at the garden. The Discord handle turned to look at her.

"Why did you stop?" He asked trying to figure out what she was looking at.

She stepped out from under him and he was quick to follow so she wouldn't get wet, well wetter.

She went over to one of the nearby bushes and turned to smile at Discord.

"Look at this rose Discord! I've never seen a flower like this one!"

Discord chuckled,

"That's because most of these flowers are rare and hard to find." The handle stretched out so Discord could get her attention once more.

"And although you are as pretty as any flower in here, I must insist that we get you out of this shower." He chuckled at the blush that graced her cheeks once more.

She looked to the flower, it was grey and yellow in alternate patterns. It reminded her of something special, someone close to her hear. She looked up at that someone and whispered,

"Do you think the owner would mind if I took one of these roses?"

"They aren't roses, they're called JipperStars."

The two of them turned to see an older pony looking at them with a smirk on his face.

"I warned you to be outta here before seven." He walked over to a tree and pulled open a hidden panel. He pressed a button and the water turned off.

Discord transformed back into his normal self and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry, I sort of lost track of time…" He looked pointedly at Fluttershy and the earth pony chuckled.

"Hmm." The pony walked closer to the pair and nodded his head at Fluttershy.

"You may take one of these flowers with you my dear. I'm sure it would be happy to go with somepony who appreciates its unique beauty." He pushed a pot towards her.

"Here you can put it in here."

Fluttershy lit up and turned to carefully transfer the flower. As she did so the pony moved closer to Discord.

"Hey uh, sorry again. I know that these plants all require delicate care. I just…" Discord stopped and looked at Fluttershy who was moving some dirt to help support the flower.

"Got distracted." He whispered, his ears falling back and a soft smile filled his face.

The older pony chuckled and patted Discord on the arm. The draconequus was surprised as not many ponies willingly came near him, let alone touch him.

"I understand young one. When you find a beautiful flower that is so rare it shines brighter than those around them…you can do nothing but fall into under its spell."

Discord's eyes widened as the pony nodded his head towards Fluttershy.

"And you youngster…you have picked quite a flower. But the thing about rare flowers. They require attention and a lot of love. Be sure to nurture that one and she will continue to shine bright." He started to walk away and Discord sighed as he watched Fluttershy trot back to him with the flower pot on her back.

_Love and attention. I would love nothing more than to help her shine…_

He snapped his head around and growled.

"Youngster!? I'm like a thousand years old!"

The pony stopped and grinned back at the pair.

"Yet you still have so much to learn."

Discord snorted as the pony left the dome.

"What was that supposed to mean?" He grumbled. There was a soft tug on his sleeve and his frown melted away as he looked down at the glowing mare next to him.

"I guess it's time to go back. Shall we?" He held out his arm again and she nodded as she took it.

* * *

They stood outside of Fluttershy's hotel room saying goodnight. Discord rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry tonight wasn't what I had planned Fluttershy. I was hoping to take your mind off of things, but I guess…"

She stopped him by giving him a small peck on a cheek. Discord froze and turned a bright shade of red.

Fluttershy giggled and blushed as she whispered,

"Tonight was great Discord. I would really like it…if you…if we could do it again. Maybe we can go out tomorrow too?"

Discord's mouth fell open, he looked incredibly stunned and Fluttershy worried that she had come on too strong.

"Um…that is…if you want to…" She added quietly.

Discord smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd like that too Fluttershy. But tomorrow…"

She looked up at him and blushed when he placed his nose against hers. She still had a hard time staying calm when he was so close.

"Tomorrow, why don't you pick what we do?" He finished and she could only nod. Her mind started working again when he moved back.

"Well goodnight my dear, I shall see you tomorrow." He said and gave her a small hug. It set her heart racing and she hoped that he couldn't feel it pounding against her chest.

"Hmm, goodnight Discord." She smiled once more and went to enter her room when his voice made her stop.

"Oh Fluttershy. What was it you wanted to tell me before the sprinklers surprised us?"

She froze and began to sweat, she cleared her throat and looked back at him. He was standing there with his hands behind his back, leaning towards her. As if waiting for her to spill a juicy secret, and in a strange way he was.

"Um…well I…I wanted to tell you…that I um…" She looked up and realized that he was leaning closer, his eyes wide and sparkling in anticipation.

_Not tonight. I lost my chance and my nerves…_

"Oh it wasn't that important. Just that I'm really glad we were able to spend this time together."

"Oh…well um…yeah me too. Goodnight Flutterbuddy, dream of magic sheep." Discord said with a small grin on his face. She blushed and giggled, she waved as she closed the door.

As it closed completely Fluttershy let her face fall into it in despair.

"That was just pathetic…even for you Fluttershy…" She sighed and turned to get ready for bed.

Out in the hallway Discord snapped his fingers,

"Coconuts…This close…those interfering sprinklers. Determined to destroy my chances. If those things weren't inanimate I would seek my revenge upon them, but I will find a way to…" He looked over and saw a maid staring at him strangely.

He shrugged and waved,

"Lord of Chaos…it's what I do." He turned and teleported to his own room for the night.

* * *

**So that was chapter seven, sorry it's not the great. I'm pretty worried that I wont be able to pick up from where I was before all the drama started. But I hope you all liked it anyways. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. Hopefully I can get more time to write and get chapter eight out, but I can't promise as I don't know what the future holds. Thanks for being so patient with this story and for sticking around. Wow, long intro and long ending. **


	8. The Date Take Two

**Okay everyone, I'm back with chapter eight! Now this one was a bit harder to think for as I kept going over and over in my head what I wanted to do, but I think I finally came to a good decision. But it is not my opinion that matters so I want to know what you all think! So please enjoy and let me know what you think. Just a note too, something is up with my 'p' button on my keyboard? I have to smack it to get it to type. So if there is a word missing a 'p' I'm sorry.**

**Also I would like to tell everyone that I have finally found a website to post my other writing. ! Look up my name AtomicPuffin if you want to check out some of the things I want to post up. I plan to post some chapters from my different books. Maybe even some short stories inspired by things I see.**

**So if you want (and I would really appreciate it) come check it out!**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro.***

* * *

Fluttershy sighed in bliss as she ran her hoof over the soft blanket wrapped around her body. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the hotel room. She frowned, feeling like something was missing.

She sat up and looked around, then she realized what was missing.

"Discord…" She whispered and felt a blush seep into her cheeks as she remembered their date last night. She had almost…had almost…

"OH!" She shouted and buried herself under the covers in embarrassment. She sighed as she realized just how close she had come to telling Discord she was in love with him.

Her face flamed up more and she forced herself to get out of bed. She looked over to her nightstand and smiled.

Resting in its new home was the flower she had taken. It was beautiful and the colors would always remind her of Discord.

"Oh Discord! Our date tonight!" She realized. She turned and trotted into the bathroom to wash up. As she soaked up the hot water, she hummed to herself in thought.

"What should we do? Discord told me to pick. Last night was so sweet of him that I want to do the same…" She thought out loud to help her sort through things.

She frowned as she stepped out of the water. She had no idea what to do tonight. She wanted to do something for Discord, something that he would enjoy.

He had proven last night that he knew her as well as anypony. A candlelit dinner in a beautiful garden was what she would describe as the perfect date.

So with a new determination, she quickly brushed out her hair and started thinking of what they could do.

But after about an hour of nothing she flopped to the floor. She had come up with some okay ideas, but she didn't tonight to be okay…she wanted it to be perfect!

She was gently banging her head on the soft carpet, trying to force ideas into it; when there was a soft knock on the door.

Her head shot up and she blushed thinking it would be Discord. She got up and trotted over to it. She suppressed the sigh of relief when she opened the door to reveal an orange mare.

"Mornin' Fluttershy!" Applejack greeted as she walked into the room.

"Morning Applejack. You're up early." Fluttershy responded as she smiled at her friend.

"Yeah all the others are still asleep. Can't help it though. Bein' raised on a farm with do that to a pony." The country mare grinned, making Fluttershy giggle.

"I know what you mean AJ. I usually have to get up early to take care of the animals."

"So, since you and I are the only ones up. Do you want to go down and get breakfast?" AJ asked and Fluttershy nodded. She also got the idea to prod AJ for some ideas. The mare was more adventurous than she, so maybe Fluttershy could get some better ideas for a date.

* * *

The two were seated at a little restaurant located at the back of the hotel. They ate their breakfast as they chatted about what they had done yesterday. After AJ finished telling her about all the outfits Rarity had tried to force them into, she asked Fluttershy about last night and what she did.

Fluttershy decided now was the time to start prodding her friend for answers.

"Um…well…Discord and I…we went out to dinner." She said quietly, waiting to gage her friend's reaction. Applejack smiled, but didn't show much other reaction.

"That's nice. Were'd y'all go to eat?" She asked as she took another bite of her waffle.

"Oh well…Discord…he found this nice garden inside a dome and we ate in there." Fluttershy whispered, feeling her cheeks burn. Seeing the blush Applejack stopped from taking the bite and looked at her friend closely.

"Fluttershy…Was this a normal dinner? Or was this a….a date?" She asked and at Fluttershy's flaming cheeks and silent nod, she set down her fork.

"You two went on a date!?" AJ asked, more surprised than anything else, but Fluttershy thought her friend was upset.

"Oh." She hid her face in her hooves.

"Hey, hey now sugar cube. There's no need to be hiding like that. I was just surprised, but I'm really happy for ya." Applejack whispered as she pulled Fluttershy's hooves away from her face.

"Y-You're not upset? About…about D-Discord and…and me?" Fluttershy whispered and AJ smiled encouragingly.

"Nah. I have to admit that he's not exactly who I would have picked out for you myself, but if he makes you happy and you like him…then I can't stop you."

Fluttershy's eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open. Applejack laughed at put a piece of melon in it, forcing Fluttershy to close her mouth and chew.

"You do like him. Don't ya Fluttershy." Applejack whispered with a gentle smile. Fluttershy hesitated to respond. She was always afraid of what her friend's reactions would be.

"Look darlin', I know that the others may not approve of this match and that can be intimidatin' and all. But if you need to unload on somepony, I volunteer." Applejack said, as if reading Fluttershy's doubts.

"Promise that you won't say anything to the others yet?" Fluttershy whispered and AJ made the Pinkie Promise that she wouldn't.

So Fluttershy took a deep breath and let out everything that had been building up inside her over the last few years. Once she got to the present she felt tears sting her eyes.

"I-I-I love him AJ…"

Applejack's eyes widened, but mostly because her suspicions had just been proven true. But she forced herself to focus on Fluttershy who was still talking.

"I love him so much and…and I'm so happy that we…that we are actually married. I don't want to end it."

"Then why are you going along with it hon?" AJ interrupted and Fluttershy sniffled.

"Because I think that's what he wants…"

"I wouldn't be so sure." AJ mumbled. She placed her hoof under Fluttershy's chin, forcing her to look up.

"Fluttershy. If you love him, then why don't you tell him? Aren't I always saying that the truth is better than secrets?"

Fluttershy giggled and wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath and AJ noticed a new determination in her friend's eyes.

"The truth is that I am going to tell him. I plan on telling him the night of the show. That way, if he doesn't feel the same I can go straight home. But, before that night…well I wanted to spend more time with him to try and guess how he feels."

Applejack nodded at everything her friend said with a wide smile. Then she pulled Fluttershy into a hug and said,

"Oh Fluttershy. I'm so happy for you. I know it may not seem like it, but all any of us want is your happiness. I know the others will come around when they see what I do."

Fluttershy returned the hug, feeling lighter now that she had confessed her feelings to somepony.

"Thank you AJ. You don't know what this means to me."

The two friends pulled apart and continued their breakfast. Applejack grinned and asked,

"So. Do you two plan on having another date anytime soon?"

Fluttershy blushed and giggled,

"Actually yes. We're going out again tonight."

"That's wonderful darlin'. Wonder what that chaotic sack will come up with this time."

Fluttershy's blush deepened and she leaned closer to her friend in a pleading manner.

"Actually, he told me I could pick tonight. But I need your help AJ!"

Applejack nearly choked on her food.

"Uh, Fluttershy. I appreciate the thought and all, but I am not the one to ask about planning a date."

"Oh…" Fluttershy pulled back and deflated a little. So Applejack sighed and said,

"Let's go walk off our breakfast and I'll…I'll see what I can help with."

Fluttershy smiled again and the two walked out of the hotel and down the street. They were just gazing at all the buildings when Applejack asked,

"So why exactly do you need my help anyways Fluttershy?"

"Well, last night was so sweet. Discord had planned it all out for us and I want to do something equally special. He chose a quiet garden, something he knows I enjoy. I want to do something that he likes." Her cheeks pinked slightly and it made Applejack chuckle.

"Ah sugar, no one know that beast like you…" Normally Fluttershy would take offense to somepony calling Discord that, but she knew that with AJ it was only teasing. She had heard the mare call him it several times and he always responded with an equal teasing remark.

"So why don't you stop second guessing yourself?" AJ finished. Fluttershy sighed and figured the mare was right. It didn't help that much, because now she was back where she started. With no plan.

Something out of the corner of her eye made her stop and stare. Her eyes widened and the flashing lights and a wide smile crossed her face. AJ realized that she had stopped and turned to glance back at the pegasus.

"Uh Fluttershy?"

"I know what I'm going to do!" Fluttershy shouted as she ran for the building that had caught her eye. Applejack looked up and groaned. She pulled her hat over her face and sighed.

"This will either be really good, or really bad."

* * *

Discord checked his reflection one more time. It was almost time to meet Fluttershy.

She had sent him a note saying to meet her outside the hotel at five. It also said not to dress up, which was weird to Discord.

"What does she have in mind exactly?" He mused to himself as he tried to slick back his hair, but to no success. He sighed and then that turned into a chuckle.

"Not knowing what she's thinking might be a challenge, but it's one you can't resist pal." He spoke to his reflection as he leaned against the mirror.

His reflection grinned back and shook his head, but it also pointed its finger at him in warning.

"Don't screw this up again. This is your second chance. Tonight you have to be the most charming stallion on the planet."

Discord huffed and crossed his arms, turning his back on his other self.

"I am the most charming stallion on the planet. Why do you think I got Fluttershy to marry me in the first place?"

When no answer came he looked over his shoulder and growled. A row of desks were behind him, each one with a Discord dressed in a uniform had their claws up. As he turned completely they started shouting answers,

"Blackmail!"

"Magic!"

"Martinis!"

"Kidnapping!"

"Purple spotted carrots!" The others looked at that one in confusion and he shrugged,

"What they're delicious."

Discord growled again and stomped to his door,

"Oh who asked you anyways!?"

"You did professor!" They shouted in unison as he slammed out the door.

* * *

Fluttershy paced slightly, she was nervous about this. She hoped that Discord liked what she had found. She was also nervous to try it herself, this was not something she would normally do.

"But it's not for me. It's for Discord." She whispered and then jumped as a long grey snout leaned over her shoulder, showing off its toothy grin.

"What's for me?"

She jumped to the side with a squeak, which only made Discord laugh.

"Sorry to keep you waiting little one, class ran long today." He smiled at her confused look, but she didn't comment. Instead her heart-stopping smile graced her face once more.

Discord swallowed as he cool exterior took a hit.

"Ready to go then?" She asked and he could only nod as he followed alongside her. She took a couple breaths to steady herself. They weren't far from their destination and she prayed that he wasn't too surprised.

When she saw the flashing lights she took a deep breath and stopped. Discord hadn't noticed until he took a few more steps. He stopped and turned to look back at her.

"Fluttershy?" He asked and she looked down nervously.

"W-We're here…" She whispered and he moved back to stand in front of her.

"Here? Where-" His question was cut short as he looked up at the building she had stopped at. His eyes widened and he felt a sudden thrill run through him, before he scolded himself.

He calmed down and looked down at the mare before him.

"Fluttershy, who would have thought **_you_** could pull a fast one on me!" He chuckled and patted her head.

"So, where are we **_really_** going?"

She blushed as she looked up at him.

"Um…Discord…T-This is where we're g-going…" She stammered and his eyes widened again as he looked up at the building.

He looked back down at her in confusion.

"Here. Really?" He asked and could see her nerves starting to come through.

"Well, um…that is…i-if you want…to…"

"Oh I do Fluttershy, believe me! But…are you comfortable with this? This isn't something you would normally go for. And as much as I appreciate the thought…I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." He whispered the last as he ran his fingers gently through her hair.

She blushed and silently told herself to stop being so meek. She raised her eyes to meet his and with complete confidence said,

"Yes. I want to do this too. I knew you would like it and besides…it's not so scary…it will be fun…as long as…as I'm with you."

This time it was Discord's turn to blush as he straightened himself up again.

"Okay, if you're absolutely sure." He questioned, trying not to let his excitement show.

"Yes I'm sure…Eek!" She shrieked as he scooped her up and laughed.

"Then let's go!" He shouted as he raced to the front to get them suited up.

* * *

Fluttershy quivered slightly as she once more asked herself,

_Why, oh why did I ever suggest this!?_

She ducked as streaks of color flew over her head. She shoot slightly and looked around the 'battleground'. She had brought Discord to a paintball arena.

The minute they suited up in the white coats they gave everypony, she started having second thoughts.

What had she been thinking in coming here? She was not the type of pony to find something like this fun. Why hadn't she just changed her mind?

But she knew the answer to that one. The sparkle in Discord's eyes as he got ready. She could feel the excitement radiating off of him as he suited up and he kept chattering at her about all the fun they would have.

She sighed as she scooted along the ground in order to avoid getting pelted.

As a pegasus she knew she had a disadvantage to unicorns who could use their magic to hurl the paintballs at her.

She looked inside her sack of 'ammo' (which was really just balloons full of different colored paints.) and realized that it was practically full. She looked around for Discord again. The two had gotten separated when she had hidden behind a shield and he went after the 'enemy'.

Now she was trying to search him out, quite surprised at the sheer size of the arena they were in.

"Fluttershy look out!" She turned just as Discord's arms wrapped around her and the two went tumbling over each other. She landed on something soft, which she quickly realized was hay.

"Ow…" She mumbled and opened her eyes slowly.

Discord looked down at her,

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to tackle you so hard. I was protecting my partner from an assault. And I-" He stopped as he got a real look at her. Fluttershy felt herself blush, wondering what was wrong.

In truth, Discord was just stunned at how radiant she looked. Her goggled had been pulled off in their tumble, so her sparkling turquoise eyes stared up at him.

She was lying under him, his arms on either side of hers, so he was positioned right above her.

And the way she had landed on the hay pile, her mane was haloed around her. He stopped breathing as he took in her immense beauty. He slowly pulled off his own goggles, so he could see her clearly, his heart pounding now.

"Fluttershy…you're…so…" He whispered and felt himself leaning closer to her.

Fluttershy's eyes widened as she saw him inching closer to her, she held her breath as she realized that he was going to kiss her!

"Fluttershy…you're…you're beautiful…" He whispered as his lips were an inch from hers. Fluttershy felt her heart implode at his words and her eyes slowly fluttered close in anticipation.

"Discord…" She whispered and waited for the sweet sensation of his lips against hers.

"GAH!" Her eyes snapped open at his shout and she quickly had to close them as paint splattered her.

Discord was knocked over from the impact and landed on his back. Fluttershy gasped and stood up to look down at him.

"Discord are you okay!?" She shouted and he grinned, the right side of his face streaked with green.

He raised a shaking claw up to her face and rasped,

"I'm afraid I'm hit my dear. I'm not going to make it through this war. Get yourself to safety, forget about me."

She frowned down at him, feeling herself growing frustrated that the spell was breaking. He had returned to his usual, playful self.

"Discord. It's just paint." She deadpanned and he shook his head, even taking in a gasping breath. Her face flamed up in embarrassment and anger at having been interrupted. **_Again_**!

"No. I'm afraid the wound is fatal my dear. My only regret is that we didn't have more time…"

"Haha! One more and we win!" Her ear flicked at the sound behind her and she gritted her teeth. She turned, eyes blazing at the seven ponies standing on a small hill behind her.

"Victory is ours!" They shouted as they all held up balloons, three of them levitating in magic auras.

Fluttershy's eye twitched and what happened next could never be explained. She shouted and took to the sky, with a speed that would make Rainbow Dash proud.

"Where did she go?" One unicorn stallion asked as they all looked around for the pegasus that had zoomed off.

"I don't-ah!" A green mare shouted as a paintball came flying out of nowhere and struck her in the back of the head. Followed by a yellow blur zooming by.

"Scatter! There's six of us! You two take to the sky!" The same unicorn shouted and two pegasus nodded and took off to catch the crazy mare.

The split up each trying to find the mare, but after several minute the stallion met up with his teammates. Noticing that the two pegasus were missing.

"Geez did she get them too?" He asked and looked around.

"What do we do now? This mare is crazy! I say we forfeit." One mare, an earth pony with a red coat whispered. The stallion shook his head,

"Don't be ridiculous. There are more of us then her."

"Uh-huh, then why are we suddenly down three ponies?" The only other stallion, also a unicorn muttered.

As they were arguing they failed to notice a shadow slithering on the ground, close to their proximity.

Fluttershy jumped out of her hiding place, a balloon in each hoof and shouted as she took out two more ponies, leaving just the two unicorns.

She ran off in another direction and they gave chase. The brown one shouting at the other,

"We've got her now! I bet she's all out of balloons! Come on!" He levitated his last three and sent them flying towards them mare. His mouth dropped when she spread her wings and jumped into the air, effortlessly dodging the projectiles. He was so stunned that he barely stopped and began to search the skies.

"Where is she?" He growled, secretly enjoying this match. He was a regular at this arena and no pony had ever given him this much of a challenge.

His partner held up two balloons at the ready, but was looking worried.

"It's just a game. Why'd she go all psycho like that?"

"I don't know, but I haven't had this much fun in forever!" The brown stallion laughed and took the offered balloon from his partner. They had to make these count.

"Oh boys!"

They turned at the call, but were too late as balloons smacked them both straight in the face and they fell to the ground defeated.

Fluttershy landed on the ground and laughed, similar to how she was at the Gala. With her hooves in the air she shouted,

"Victory is mine! Mine! Mwahahahahaha!"

When her hooves touched the ground, her normal personality came back and she walked over to the two stallions lying on the ground.

"Oh my…I-I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you d-did I?" She asked and the stallion opened his eyes and grinned.

"Are you kidding? That was great!" He jumped to his hooves and shook her hoof in his.

"You are amazing, possibly the best player I've ever seen! You're even better than that partner of yours and he had quite an arm!"

She blushed at the praise before his words reminded her.

"Oh Discord!" She pulled her hoof free and raced back to where she had left Discord. She turned a corner and saw him still lying in the hay pile. She trotted over and looked down at him.

"Discord? Um…Discord? The game is over…I-I sort of won. We should probably go now so they can clean." She watched as he didn't answer and she tilted her head.

"Discord?"

"Can't hear you. I'm dead remember?" He whispered out of the side of his mouth, before resuming his 'dead pose'.

She rolled her eyes but giggled and decided to play a small joke on him.

"Oh no, you're dead. Well then I guess you don't get a hero's reward."

His ear twitched and he opened his eye to a slit.

"Hero's reward?"

"Yup, after all…you did save me from those paintball attacks. Oh well, I guess I'll have to find some other stallion to award the kiss to." She turned and started to walk away when she was tackled again like before with Discord above her.

"Kiss? Wait a minute! No other stallion is going to get **_my_** hero's reward!" He growled and she couldn't suppress her laughter anymore as she burst.

"See…I…k-knew you w-weren't dead!" She laughed and he snorted. He leaned closer and raised his eyebrow at her.

"No I suppose the wound was not as fatal as I thought. Now about this hero's reward?" He grinned and she giggled as he let her up. She was still laughing when he wrapped himself around her.

"Come now Fluttershy. Don't leave your hero and rescuer waiting." He smirked and his lowered voice made her shiver. She blushed, realizing that he was turning her joke around on her. He wasn't going to be satisfied until he got what he wanted.

She blushed brightly but leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on his nose. Discord blushed slightly.

She turned away quickly so he wouldn't see her trembling.

"W-We should head out now." She whispered and felt him move next to her. He let out a small whine and it made her smile,

"Wait. Fluttershy…that's it?"

She tilted her head up to look at his pout and it made her smile wider as she teased him.

"Heroes don't whine Discord."

He let out a 'humph' but she could see him trying to hide his smile. They made it to the front and handed over their sacks and coats. Before they could clean up though the two were grabbed and dragged to the side.

"Here she is! The winner of today's match!"

Fluttershy and Discord were pushed in front of a camera and Fluttershy instantly shrunk down.

Seeing this the stallion behind the camera smiled reassuringly.

"Relax little one. Every winner gets their picture taken, see." He pointed behind them to a wall covered with photos. Some of groups and some of single ponies in victorious poses.

"And each winner gets a copy in a frame." The stallion finished, but Fluttershy was still shaking at the thought of others getting to stare at a picture of her.

She stilled as she felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist and hoist her up to his side. Discord wrapped one arm around her, holding her up effortlessly and held his claws out in a victory sign.

"Smile Flutterbuddy! Here's to another fun memory for the both of us!" He grinned and it made Fluttershy laugh. She turned and wrapped her hooves around the draconequus' neck and smiled at the camera, not seeing Discord's smile widen further.

The camera flashed and Discord set her down and patted her head.

"Good job going all Rambo back there partner!" He chuckled and she frowned.

"Who?"

"Never mind…this was a lot of fun Flutters. Thank you." He whispered, his red eyes shining and his joy was contagious as she grinned back. They got their picture and left to return to the hotel. Once more Discord walked her up to the room and grinned down at her.

"Not bad for a second date huh Flutters?" He asked and she nodded.

"I had a lot of fun too Discord." She whispered and the image of him leaning towards her suddenly flashed in her mind. Had he really been about to kiss her or had she imagined it? He had retracted to his normal personality so quickly she wasn't sure.

"So Fluttershy…About that hero's reward." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"I told you Discord…" She opened her door and smiled up at him. She was holding the door open slightly, which forced her to stand on her hind legs slightly.

"Heroes don't whine. You got your kiss." She laughed and turned to move inside her room. Her laugh turned to a gasp when his claws grabbed the door handle and stopped her from opening the door completely.

She turned to him in surprise and notice his red eyes darken slightly. He took a step closer, forcing her to lean back against the door and look up at him. He reached out and cupped her chin up with his paw.

"Discord?" She breathed as her heart rate increased at the intense look he was giving her. Gone was the jokester, replaced by the same creature who had stood above her earlier.

He smiled at her and his paw slid back from her chin to run lightly through her mane.

She knew her face was flaming up now as her heart nearly tripled in speed.

He growled, but it was a smooth growl that raced through her blood and heated her instantly.

"Well then…What about your reward my dear?"

"W-What?" She stammered, her mind fogging, barely able to focus as she realized that Discord was once more leaning closer to her.

He grinned and massaged the back of her neck making her legs shake.

"I said, what about your reward? After all, it was **_you_** that saved the day in the end and won the battle."

She swallowed, not being able to speak as she watched him move closer still. But inside she was screaming,

_YES! YES! YES! PLEASE NO INTERRUPTIONS THIS TIME!_

Discord grinned and using his paw tilted her head back further. Now Fluttershy had forgotten how to breathe. He leaned even closer, once more his lips only an inch from hers.

"I think it is my duty to give you that reward Fluttershy." He whispered, his warm breath sending shivers racing across her skin. Her eyes once more fluttered closed.

Then it happened! He kissed her! Gently brushing his lips against hers, the lightest of touches, but it was enough to turn her into a puddle.

He pulled back and her eyes snapped open. It had been the briefest kiss ever, he hadn't even applied any pressure! He had only lightly brushed his against hers!

"Wait! That's it?" She whispered, feeling out of breath and Discord's eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Heroes don't whine remember? Goodnight Fluttershy." He grinned and let her go before disappearing to his own room. Fluttershy stood there stunned, her cheeks bright pink and totally confused.

She backed into her room and slowly closed the door. As soon as it clicked the confusion melted away to stunned elation.

"Discord kissed me!" She shouted with a wide smile on her face. She laughed and leapt into her bed, bouncing like a school filly.

"He actually kissed me!" She shouted in joy, sure that she was causing her neighbors mild confusion.

While at the same time in another room down the hall, Discord had flopped onto his own bed. His hands clutching his chest as he took deep gasping breaths, much like when he was playing before. But this wasn't him acting, he was actually having trouble breathing.

"I did it…I actually did it! I…I just…." A wide smile spread across his face. True it had been brief because he had been afraid of her reaction and so had pulled away. But it had really happened! No matter how brief or light the touch. He had actually done what he had dreamed of for so long.

"I kissed Fluttershy…" He whispered in sudden wonder.

* * *

**There you are everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I decided to make it a bit longer to reward all of you for your patience with me! Let me know what you thought and hopefully I can get started on Chapter Nine soon! As I am transferring to day shift, I'm hoping to be able to update faster. Thank you all so much and be sure to leave me a review!**


	9. When the Curtain Falls

**Hello everyone! I hope that this is a better pace for all of you as I am in much better spirits (as far as work goes) being on dayshift has given me more energy and my back is slowly getting better because of the lack of heavy lifting. So I decided that I would try and get chapter nine out now as I have the time and inspiration. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the last and that I can keep the vibe from the last chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

The next four days went by in a blur for Fluttershy. Unfortunately she and Discord had been unable to have a moment alone again since he had briefly kissed her. They had been traveling around the city with the group.

Her friends, minus Applejack, had been sure to stick to them so there was never a moment for them to talk about what had happened.

_Not that it mattered…_

She thought with a sigh. Since that night, even though they hadn't been alone Discord had made no other move towards her.

Even if he happened to brush against her, he would instantly stiffen and move away.

It wanted to make her scream in frustration! Here she had been thinking that the kiss had been him expressing his own feelings.

But maybe it had only been another of his jokes, it was always so hard to tell with Discord.

She sighed again and looked at her friends as they each got worked on.

Fluttershy was currently sitting in a salon chair as a stylist worked on her long locks. She and the girls had been surprised by the gift from Discord. He had booked them all a day of pampering before the big show tonight.

She wondered if it was another excuse to avoid her. Since both the draconequus and the young dragon were suspiciously absent.

Trying to keep her hopes up was starting to get tiresome. The lack of alone time between the two had also limited her decision to tell him before the show.

Now she had no choice and would have to tell him tonight.

Fluttershy looked over and caught Applejack's eye. She made a silent motion and the mare instantly understood.

After whispering something to the stylist, both mares moved so that Applejack could sit beside Fluttershy.

"What's wrong sugar?" AJ asked, making sure to still keep her voice lowered. Even if the others weren't listening in.

"Oh Applejack. I wish I had come to you sooner, but I thought I could figure this out myself. I thought that I knew what was happening, but now…"

"Whoa, whoa…hey now. Take a deep breath Flutters, then tell me exactly what's wrong." Applejack cooed and it helped to calm Fluttershy a bit.

She took a deep breath as instructed and then launched into telling Applejack about the kiss and everything after.

"What does it mean AJ? Do you think he was just teasing me as payback for my joke? Or was it as real for him as it was for me?" She asked when she had finished her story.

Applejack hummed in thought. It wouldn't be so crazy for the chimera to do as Fluttershy suggested and play a joke like that.

But Applejack was pretty sure that kiss hadn't been a joke. Not if the looks over the past week meant anything.

AJ looked at Fluttershy, who was waiting for her opinion. She wasn't sure if she should tell her friend how she had caught Discord watching the pegasus.

Anytime he thought no pony was paying attention, his eyes would drift to the buttercream mare and a heated look of longing would pass through his gaze.

However, there was a chance that she was reading too much into it because she desperately wanted Fluttershy to find happiness.

"Well hon…I wouldn't just give up that easily. I know that the two of you haven't exactly had a moment of peace and I'm sorry for that. I tried to get the others to let you two alone, but they wouldn't budge."

This brought a small smile to Fluttershy's face, as she knew the mare was trying to help her out anyway she could. But she was one against four.

"It's okay Applejack. It's just a bit unnerving not knowing if I'm imagining this spark between us. If it's all one-sided."

"I don't think that's the case sugar cube. Truth be, I've been watching the two of you this past week and there is definitely something. He's…well Discord…he's been watching you a lot." She finally admitted, hoping she wasn't giving her friend false hope.

"Really? H-He has?" Fluttershy asked, her eyes lighting up for the first time.

"Yeah. Whenever he thinks no one notices. He watches you like a hawk. Fluttershy that is not the behavior of somepony that is not at least a little interested. I think it's time to tell him the truth. The others too, it's getting hard to play decoy."

Fluttershy nodded to this and smiled brightly.

"I will Applejack, tonight is the last night I need you to run interference with them. Afterwards, when I have my answer, I'll tell them." She said and felt excited for tonight.

"What are you two whispering over there?" Rainbow called, making the two jump slightly. They laughed as they both answered 'nothing' together.

To avoid further questions Applejack diverted the conversation towards the performance.

As they were leaving the salon, each feeling relaxed and excited for the show, Rarity giggled,

"I wonder what those two boys are up to this whole time we've been out."

"Knowing Spike, they are either reading through that mountain of comics or playing Magic." Twilight laughed and Fluttershy looked over confused.

"Magic? As in-"

"No not like pony magic. It's this strange card game that Spike has become addicted to. Honestly it makes no sense to me as I actually understand how magic works and clearly that game does not. But he enjoys it and no doubt he will drive Discord crazy with it as well." She explained and Rainbow snorted,

"I think that would be hard to do considering he's already out of his mind half the time."

The group laughed, except for Fluttershy who blushed and Applejack who looked over in sympathy.

Telling her friends was becoming a harder task by the second.

* * *

Discord grumbled in frustration as he looked at the young drake.

"Will you hurry up?" He growled and Spike glared over at him.

"You didn't have to come." He snapped back.

The two were walking through a gift shop as Spike tried to find something to bring home for a certain special mare.

"You know, you can't keep your feeling about 'her' from Rarity forever." Discord pointed out as he examined a set of snow globes. He snapped his fingers to improve them.

He grinned as he picked one up and shook it. Now the little figures yelled as cotton candy clouds chased them around the globe.

He chuckled until he felt a slap on his claw and dropped the orb. It was caught in magic and the store keep put it back.

The older unicorn glared at him and silently ordered him to change them back. He snapped his fingers and grumbled how ponies didn't appreciate his creative spirit.

"Look, I already told you. This wasn't my idea. I'm not the one that wants to keep it a secret." Spike explained for what he felt was the hundredth time.

"Yeah, yeah…It was her decision, because she wants to find the right time to tell her sister blah, blah blah…" Discord yawned as he mimicked what Spike had said earlier. Spike only glared as he continued to browse the store.

"Oh what about this?" He held up a stuffed bear and Discord looked at the dragon.

"Cute…I guess." Discord said, tugging on his ear in boredom and making the stuffed animals start dancing.

He felt something smack him in the back of the head and growled,

"Alright! I get it! Don't touch anything! Geez…cranky bat…" He snapped his fingers and they stopped. He then noticed Spike looking up at him with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" He asked and Discord sighed as he took the bear from the dragon.

He caught the store owner lifting another bounce ball and he shouted,

"I'm not even doing anything!"

She slowly lowered the ball, but he noted that she kept it close as she looked back at the book in front of her. He growled, but turned back to the waiting dragon.

"Well, this toy is nice and all…but is it really something you would give to a mare you like? If you want her to understand how you feel, you need to do something grand! Why not go big and get her something that will sweep her off her hooves?" He thought out loud and silently realized he wasn't just talking to the dragon, but also himself.

It had been so irritating this week, seeing her and not being able to pull her to him as he desired.

After that brief kiss, Discord's greed had swelled out of control. He wanted to know what it felt like to **_really_** kiss her. To have her pressed against him fully and to finally tell her he loved her.

But that had not been possible since that night. The two were never left alone for a second. He had been tempted to just kidnap the mare, but decided that wouldn't earn him any points with the others.

So instead he told himself to be patient that the opportunity would be there. But with each touch and soft smile, his control wavered.

So he had to take a break and sent the girls to be pampered while he thought up a plan for tonight. Until that second, nothing had come to him and it had put him in a foul mood.

Now he brightened as he tossed the bear over his shoulder, barely missing the owner's head. And only because she ducked.

"Come on friend! I have the perfect idea!" He shouted and grabbed the dragon before teleporting them to a different shop.

* * *

Fluttershy stared at herself in the mirror and Rarity smiled at her over her shoulder.

"Oh darling! You look beautiful! This dress was the perfect choice and I'm so glad I talked you into it!"

Fluttershy blushed but smiled at her friend.

"Yes, it's lovely. Thank you Rarity, I'm glad you did push me to buy it."

The dress was a deep red and made of the softest silk. It was backless so her wings could move freely without restraint.

The sleeves were long and flowed at her hooves; the skirt hugged her flank and back hooves, swishing lightly as she walked.

Along the chest and the hems were tiny black onyx stones that shined in the light and added a darker allure to the dress.

This dress wasn't just perfect for the show, but also to pour her heart out to Discord tonight.

"It's perfect Rarity." She whispered and Rarity got a certain sparkle in her eyes and moved to Fluttershy's side.

"And I dare say, just the thing to catch the eye of a certain stallion." She winked and Fluttershy managed not to grimace, but she did sigh.

"Rarity, I told you. I don't want to catch Charmin-"

"I'm not talking about him darling. No the stallion I mean is…how did Pinkie put it? About seven feet tall, made up of different creature parts and a tiny bit on the jealous side." Rarity laughed at Fluttershy's stunned look.

"Oh sweetie, don't look so stunned. I began to understand what was going on when you told me about Mr. Charmin. Now he may be a brute and unruly at times…but Discord has a good heart somewhere under all that childish nature.

"And it's obvious to anyone who takes the time to look…that his heart is yours. Don't waste any more time darling. The others will slowly come to terms with what you two share. Some longer than others, but eventually we'll all be behind you."

Rarity gave her a small hug and went to help Rainbow, who was getting tangled in her own dress.

Fluttershy looked back at her reflection and felt even lighter than she did before. That was two of her friends! Two that had openly supported her feelings for Discord. She knew that Pinkie like Discord, so she could already count on her.

Twilight would be cautious but eventually come over. The hardest would be Rainbow Dash. She was not Discord's biggest fan and had made no secret of her feelings towards the marriage.

Still, she was Fluttershy's friend and would **_eventually _**have to accept things.

Fluttershy felt herself growing excited as she imagined how she would get Discord alone and tell him everything!

* * *

Discord had returned to the hotel with just enough time for them to get ready. He let the dragon run off to join the girls as Discord made his way to his own room.

He stared down at the black box in his claws. Once safely inside his room, he grinned and lifted the lid.

Nestled against the satin was the perfect gift. It was a silver linked chain bracelet. The metal twisted in a spiral design and within each loop was a turquoise gem.

Discord snapped the lid closed and thought of how she would light up when he gave it to her.

He was getting ready so he could go to her before they all left. That way she could wear it to the show.

A small knock at his door made him smile wider. Maybe he could give it to her sooner, and maybe steal another kiss as he so desperately wanted.

He opened the door,

"Hello my dear I-" But he stopped as it wasn't Fluttershy, but one of the front clerks.

"Good evening Mr. Chaos. This was delivered to the front end." She held out a large, yellow envelope.

Discord took it with a raised eyebrow and reached inside his ear to pull out a bit for the mare.

"Uh…." She said as she stared at the coin, not wanting to take it. Discord looked down.

"What?"

"It's…it's not going to do anything strange is it?" She asked and he chuckled. He set it on her nose and grinned.

"So long as you don't insult it…I don't think so." He shut the door on the concerned mare.

He chuckled and tore open the envelope. His laughter died as he pulled out the papers nestled inside. His heart fell to the floor as he scanned the words.

It was the paperwork for his and Fluttershy's annulment.

"No…not tonight…not now…" He whispered as he flipped through the pages.

He felt himself sweating as he tried to decide what to do. He didn't want to lie to Fluttershy by hiding them, but he also didn't want to ruin tonight with this kind of reminder.

He sat on the edge of the bed and groaned. Then his eyes fell on his gift and a new idea formed. What if he just kept them hidden for now?

"That's it." He reached out and opened the lid again. As he stared down at the sparkling gems that reminded him of her eyes he smiled.

_I'll take this to the show. Then I'll pull her to the side and tell her everything! After I tell her how much I love her I'll get down on one knee and ask her to marry me all over again._

"This time it will be real. There won't be any doubts left after tonight Fluttershy. You will be my wife from now until forever." He whispered as he snapped the lid closed again.

* * *

Discord joined the girls and the large group teleported to the theater that housed the grand show.

Fluttershy was pleased when he offered her his arm. He smiled down at her and leaned closer to her ear,

"You look stunning tonight my dear. More beautiful than words could ever describe." He breathed and she blushed brightly.

She was happy to note that Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie looked happy for her. Twilight was watching them oddly, but maintained a neutral …well Rainbow looked the same as every other time she had to wear a dress.

She mentally counted to ten to calm her nerves as she planned on what she would say to the male beside her.

Before she could ask to talk to him, they were ushered quickly through the lobby and seated at a table.

They were served drinks and some delicate appetizers. She sighed, frustrated that she had once more been unable to speak. But that quickly subsided as Discord grinned down at her and offered her a cucumber sandwich.

She let the atmosphere around her lift her spirits and began to talk with the others while waiting for the show to begin.

When the lights dimmed she excitedly clapped her hooves along with everyone else present.

She set her hooves on the table and watched with wide eyes as fog filled the stage and the large curtain began to rise.

She jumped when she felt something warm touch her hoof. She glanced down to see that Discord had lain his paw over her hoof.

She looked up and caught his eye as he gave her a small wink before turning back to the stage.

She turned back herself. A happy smile and a small blush lighting her face.

* * *

As intermission started they filed into the lobby all smiling and laughing.

"It's so amazing what those ponies can do that high in the air. Considering that most of them don't have wings!" Twilight said and the others agreed.

Fluttershy looked at Discord and wondered how to get him to the side. Fluttershy was still looking as Discord glanced over and a strange heat filled his eyes.

She felt her heart flutter and started to move towards him when she felt a hoof on her shoulder.

"Come on Flutters. It's time to go back in." Rainbow said, Fluttershy frowned and noticed that everyone **_was_** moving back towards the stage.

"Oh already? But…" She sighed and turned to follow Rainbow, trying not to get too frustrated with herself. She had let her nerves waste too much time and missed a perfect opening.

As they all sat down for the second part of the show, she found that she wasn't paying much attention. Instead she was thinking about the creature seated next to her and how his fingers were still brushing against her hoof. She couldn't stand this!

"Excuse me. I-I have to go to the restroom." She said to her friends, declining their offers to accompany her.

She went to the restroom and sighed as she let the cool water run over her hooves. She looked up and stared at herself in the mirror.

"You're such a coward sometimes Fluttershy. Why can't you just look at him and tell him the truth? Hmm, I need some air…" She mumbled out loud and left the restroom. She had noticed a balcony set off to the side during intermission and made her way to it now.

She took in a deep breath as she moved to the railing. The theater building was set up on a hill so she was able to still look down at the sparkling lights below.

She let the night's gentle breeze flow through her mane and stared up at Luna's beautiful, starry sky.

"What am I doing? I should have just dragged him out here and told him. I wish I was more assertive sometimes…" She whispered.

"Beautiful night, but the show is this way I believe."

Fluttershy jumped, startled by the voice and turned to see Charmin Devil standing at the edge of the balcony. He was facing to the side as if he had glanced over and just happened to notice her.

"Not enjoying the show Miss Fluttershy?" He asked with an easy smile and she shook her head.

"Oh…n-no…I just…well…needed some air for a second." She said with a small blush on her cheeks.

Charmin frowned then and stepped out onto the balcony, moving to her side.

"Oh, are you feeling alright? Should I go fetch someone?" He asked and again she shook her head.

"N-no…it's not because I'm not feeling well it's just…hard to explain…" She muttered and he smiled softly again.

"Would it have something to do with that 'soon to be ex-husband' your friend mentioned?"

Her head shot up as she looked at him, her expression giving him the answer.

"I thought so. I understand your anxiety my dear…" She didn't like hearing that endearment, when it usually rolled off another tongue that was much more alluring.

"Finding yourself married to such a creature would certainly shock any mare's sensibilities. Wouldn't you agree?" He looked over at her and she was stunned,

"W-What?"

"I mean, I know that you are basically in charge of keeping the chaos lord in line, but that doesn't extend to tying yourself down with it." He continued as he turned to look at her again. He reached out and patted her shoulder.

"But it will all be over soon. You can go on your way, free once more. It's not like you could ever love a beast like that." He laughed and Fluttershy frowned. She turned to face him with her head lowered, hiding her expression.

"You know what you're right…" She whispered and Charmin looked down at her.

"Discord can act like a real jerk sometimes. He's loud, obnoxious, and frustrating beyond belief. He can act so selfish and childish that I'm pushed to the ends of my ropes trying to get him to see reason.

"He has done so many things in the past that hurt a lot of ponies…me included…he betrayed me…he broke my heart when he chose Tirek over me. He deserves to be called a beast…"

Charmin watched the little mare shaking and he realized something. She wasn't just talking to him, she was speaking to every pony that ever uttered the words he just had.

"Miss Fluttershy…"

Her head snapped up and she was glaring at him, tears lining her beautiful eyes. Then she shouted and he had to take a step back at the fury in her words.

"But you know what!? None of that matters! Not to me! Discord is many of the things ponies accuse him of, but he's also the sweetest, most sincere creature I've ever met!

"When he makes mistakes he does everything he can to make amends for them! He has the biggest heart of any pony out there and it's what I love about him! Everything I said about him is the truth, but I wouldn't change one tuft of fur on him!

"I love Discord with my whole heart and I'm tired of trying to justify it to stuck-up ponies like **_you_**!"

The silence that followed her outburst was eerie. Charmin swallowed and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and those words struck a chord in Fluttershy, melting her anger.

"W-what?" She asked and he raised his eyes to hers once more, a small smile on his face.

"I had no idea that you **_actually_** cared for him, had I known…I never would have been so persistent." He whispered and her eyes widened in shock, making him laugh.

"Don't look so surprised. I admit that my name can be misleading, and I'm not perfect. I've done some things I'm not proud of to obtain my wealth, but I'm not some evil monster come to steal the princess." He laughed and it made her blush, because that's what she had assumed he was.

"So…why is your name…"

"My full name is Charmin Devil Cakes…I dropped the last part to help intimidate my competition. My family named me in hopes that I would follow in the bakery business.

"I took a different interest in business though and that was the accounting part. As a result I developed a love for opening different kinds of businesses all over Equestria and before I knew it I had an empire on my hooves."

He chuckled at her stunned expression before turning serious again.

"May I ask you something? Something personal if I may." He asked and at her nod continued.

"If you love this creature so deeply…Why are you getting divorced in the first place?" He asked and she sighed,

"It's what my friends thought we should do…"

"But it's not what you want." It wasn't a question as he knew the answer to that. Again she just shook her head.

When he chuckled she looked up to see him grinning at her.

"I never thought a mare capable of the passion I just saw would let other's opinions get in the way of her own happiness. It just doesn't seem to be your style Miss Fluttershy." He said as he left her alone on the balcony, starring after him openmouthed.

Then his words sank in and she brightened and ran from the balcony. She passed him in the lobby and shouted over her shoulder.

"I'm not!" Causing him to chuckle again.

* * *

She reached the table out of breath, worrying her friends, but she turned to where Discord was. Or where he had been?

"Where's Discord?" She asked and Rarity frowned.

"We thought he had gone out to check on you darling."

Fluttershy frowned and shook her head saying she hadn't seen him when an unsettling thought crossed her mind.

_But what if __**he**__ had seen __**me**__? Or worse…heard me!_

"Oh no…" She whispered before racing out of the theater without explaining to her friends her rush and jumped into a taxi cart. She raced through town and quickly paid the stallion before running into the hotel and into the lobby.

"Oh miss!" Someone called out to her and she looked back at the desk to see the manager trying to get her attention.

"I have something for you! He said to give it to you when you got back." The manager explained as she neared the desk.

"He?" She asked, afraid of the answer. The manager nodded and handed her a yellow envelope with a sticky note attached.

She thanked the pony and looked down at the note. Tears filled her eyes as she recognized the scratchy writing.

_Just as I promised, no mess and no fuss._

She swallowed the lump in her throat and reached inside the envelope. She pulled out a small stack of papers. As she came to the part for signatures she let the tears fall freely.

There at the bottom written neatly and clearly was one simple phrase. But it was one name that shattered her heart into a million pieces.

_I hereby acknowledge the abolition of this marriage-__Discord__._

He had signed the divorce papers and left without as much as a goodbye to her. Fluttershy crumbled to the lobby floor and succumbed to the heartbreak flooding her.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I know that I just angered so many of you, but it was always in the plan to do this! Just trust me to give you all what you want and to stick it out for one more chapter! Please, please don't hurt me!**


	10. Final Bow

**Hello all my readers. Sorry for the wait on this one but my sister came down for a surprise visit so I didn't have that much time to write. Also I need to announce something. After this chapter is out and What Happens ends, so does my writing for Fluttercord. I wrote a long blog on Fimfic but for this one I will have to suffice with this note. The main reason is that I have no more inspiration to write for the couple but instead, if I write another fanfic, it will center around my all time favorite couple. Natsu and Lucy from Fairy Tail. I'm sorry for the sudden notice but I hope that most of you will continue to read my romances, either here or on writerscafe. So without any more hesitation, here is the final chapter for What Happens. Please enjoy and review. P.s. if you want to send me more questions either pm me or write to me at atomicpuffin9151 at gmail.**

***All characters belong to Hasbro***

* * *

Fluttershy had finished packing her things and was in the lobby trying to get a ride to the train when her friends arrived back at the hotel. As soon as they saw her they rushed over shouting questions at her.

Fluttershy took a deep breath and began to explain everything to them, including her feelings towards Discord.

"I'm afraid he might have heard me speaking to Charmin and only heard the worse part and not my declaration. So I have to find him. I'm going home girls so that I can use the mirror he gave me to track him." She finished explaining.

Her friends had never known about the mirror because Discord wanted it kept between them.

It was laced with his magic and would allow her to see him no matter where he was, even his pocket dimension.

She waited for the outburst but all that happened was a gentle hoof on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up, full surprise written on her face as she stared into the magenta eyes of her best friend.

"Then don't worry about your things. We got this. Just go after that idiot and give him a good clobbering for me." Rainbow said with a wide grin on her face. Fluttershy threw her hooves around her friend's neck, silently crying as she whispered a thank you and took off to hail a driver.

As she disappeared Applejack looked at Rainbow with a raised eyebrow.

"Never thought you would approve of this relationship considering your feelings about the two." She asked and Rainbow frowned.

"I don't approve it one hundred percent yet. That oaf still has a long way to go to gain this friend's blessing. But if he makes her cry again, you can bet I'll be the first in line to give him a black eye."

* * *

Fluttershy stared out the window of the train as she made her way home. She just hoped that wherever Discord was, he would listen to what she had to say.

She looked down at the saddle bag sitting next to her and thought about the papers nestled inside.

She refused to sign them until she had spoken to him one more time. She was hoping that he didn't really want to end the marriage, because she certainly didn't.

She wanted to work this out and to do everything she could to be with him. Because everything she had said to Charmin on the balcony was the absolute truth.

No matter how much of a pain Discord was and how childish he behaved, he was still the only creature she would ever love.

She looked up to see Celestia's sun peeking over the horizon and let out a tiny yawn. She hadn't slept, wanting to get home as soon as possible, but it was catching up with her.

She laid down on the seat and let her eyes drift shut to take a short nap before she reached her destination. Sighing in her sleep as a familiar face smiled down at her.

"Discord…" She whispered as she fell completely asleep.

* * *

"Miss…Miss…We've arrived in Ponyville. Miss?" She woke to someone gently nudging her shoulder and her eyes opened to see the steward looking down at her expectantly.

She yawned and then shook her head to rid the fog from her brain and grabbed her bag.

"Oh…T-thank you…" She muttered as she stepped off the train and let out one more yawn.

With another shake of her head she cleared the lethargic feeling her dream had left and remembered why she had been in such a hurry before.

She gasped and began to gallop towards her cottage. She ignored the strange looks she was receiving, only focused on getting to that mirror.

She managed to make it in record time for her and threw open her door, startling some of the animals that were inside.

She quickly apologized and raced up her stairs, dropping the bag on her way up to her room.

As she was going through her drawers trying to remember where she had put the mirror, she felt a small paw tap her back hoof.

"Oh hello Angel. I'm sorry mommy didn't say hi when she first got home, but I'm in a hurry." She said moving to another dresser and the rabbit followed.

He was frantically trying to get her attention, but she was too frazzled to understand his squeaks.

"Honey not no please. Mommy has to find-here it is!" She said as she pulled the mirror out of its resting place.

"Thank goodness. I was afraid I had lost it." She whispered as she stared at her reflection in its smooth surface.

Angel made an annoyed sound and it made her look down at the small bunny waving his paws at her.

"Angel please. I can't explain why, but I am in a real hurry. I promise that whatever you need I'll take care of it as soon as I'm done." She pleaded with the small animal who rolled his eyes and smacked his face in irritation. Then he glared up at his owner and shrugged, hopping away with an annoyed squeak that said,

_'__Oh well. Find out the hard way'_

Fluttershy sighed in relief, silently promising the bunny to pay extra attention to him later.

She lifted the mirror up again about to ask it to show her Discord when her words turned into a sharp gasp.

Just like before, her reflection was staring back at her…but now there was an extra face standing behind her.

She lowered the mirror and slowly turned, looking up into the red eyes of her love.

"Discord…"

* * *

Discord just continued to stare down at the pegasus, not knowing what to say. He felt too many emotions playing through him as he watched her eyes dance with confusion. Anger, hurt, jealousy…and yet, still deep down…love.

No matter how her words had cut him and left him bleeding from an open wound, he couldn't deny that he still loved her completely.

So he hadn't been able to just leave like he wanted to. No he had to see her one more time, speak with her just once more…to find out…

"Was all that true?" He whispered and she blinked, obviously surprised that he had spoken.

She swallowed and turned to face him fully,

"W-What?" She gulped and he clenched his fists and bared his teeth, hating that he could feel moisture blurring his vision.

"Was what you said…did you mean it? Do you truly see me as nothing more than a beast?" He hissed, the pain slicing through him once more as he recalled her hurtful words. He wanted it to be untrue, to be nothing but a mistake on his part. Just one more to add to the many he's made.

"Discord, you didn't-"

"Just answer me. I deserve to know the truth Fluttershy. How do you really feel about me? Am I nothing more than an obligation? An assignment from the princess." He growled, his anger and hurt rising.

She shook her head, tears filling her own eyes.

"Of course not. Discord what you heard…I never meant…you weren't supposed to…" She whispered and Discord felt as if he had been socked in the gut. He fisted his hands tighter, feeling his claws digging into his palms as he turned from her.

"I see. So that's how you secretly feel, but you never meant for me to know the truth. Well then…I guess I've gotten my answer…goodbye Fluttershy." He hissed, refusing to let her see the tears running down his cheeks.

He raised his fingers when a force hit him from behind and he grunted. Then he stopped breathing as he felt two soft arms wrap around his waist and turned his head to see Fluttershy clinging to him.

Her face was pressed into his fur and he could feel her tears wetting his back.

"W-Wait…please…don't leave me again…" She choked out and he froze, slowly lowering his claws as he looked down at her.

She raised her eyes up to meet his and even after she had hurt him, he didn't want to see tears in her eyes.

He had vowed to never be the cause of them again…looks like he just couldn't help but hurt her.

"Discord please…don't leave! I can explain everything you heard! Just give me a chance, please…just hear me out." She begged and he frowned, turning his head back away. He wasn't sure he **_wanted_** to listen.

She had so much sway over his emotions that if she told him none of it was true, he would foolishly believe her and set himself up for more hurt.

No…He wouldn't let her sweet lips entice him with more lies. He had fallen for that trap with her already, truly believing that…well now it didn't matter.

He moved out of her grip and glared down at her, trying not to let her tears sway him.

So he latched onto the anger inside him and threw it out as a shield.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say! It no longer matters!" He shouted, slashing his arm through the air and she flinched back as if he had struck her. He growled and put his head in his hands.

"Nothing you say will change things Fluttershy. I now know the truth and we can't go back." He lifted his gaze and looked down at her, feeling his heart shatter, knowing this would be the last time he ever saw her. She cried harder and lowered her head as her body began to shake. He steeled his heart against the sight and hissed,

"You finally let out the truth because you didn't know I was there. I'm just glad I found out before…I'll give you what you desire, I'll go…" He turned his back on her once more and snapped his fingers.

**"****You idiot, I love you!"**

* * *

Fluttershy stared at the floor, tears spilling down her cheeks after she had shouted at him. She wasn't even sure he had heard her or if he had disappeared already.

She didn't want to look up, the silence in the room filling her with fear that she had been too late.

She sobbed as she continued to be met with silence. She kept her eyes tightly closed as she confessed everything to the empty room. Finally confessing everything, now that it was too late.

"I've loved you for so long now. I was too afraid to say anything because I wasn't sure if you felt the same. I love you more than words can describe Discord…I-I can't lose you. You are my other half. If I lose you I'd lose a part of me as well…please…please don't leave me. I love you….oh Discord I love you so much!" She cried out.

Hating herself for being too late, for not telling him sooner. For the words she had left unsaid as he stood before her. And for all the moments they would now never share.

She started to raise her head as he heart plummeted to the floor. She continued to cry, unable to stop as she whispered once more.

"Discord I love-mmph!"

Her eyes snapped open as she felt warmth crash against her lips and her words were cut off.

She would have gasped had her lips not been pressed against his. Discord wrapped his arms around her tighter, crushing her against him as he kissed her with all the built up passion raging inside him.

After her shock wore off, the sensation of Discord kissing her raced through her blood and instantly heated her. She moaned and closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss.

Discord growled in his throat and tangled his claws in her mane as he bent her back over his arm, deepening the kiss.

When he finally pulled back so they could both take in deep breaths his eyes gleamed as he looked at her.

Fluttershy panted and tried to speak,

"B-But I thought…you left…" She said incoherently, unable to form a full sentence.

He smiled and cupped her cheek with his paw as he gazed down at her.

"I almost did…but you shout stopped me. My magic stalled at your words. I wasn't sure if I had heard right so I was stuck, frozen in place. Until…until you said it again." He whispered and pulled her to him again in a tight hug. She sighed and leaned against his shoulder as he knelt before her and clung to her like a lifeline.

He stroked her mane and buried his snout against her neck, taking in deep breaths of her scent.

"Oh Fluttershy. You don't know how long I've dreamed of hearing you say that. I love you so much I can't contain it. It's more powerful than my chaos and even harder to control.

"I love you more than all the chocolate in the world…" She giggled at this and nuzzled his fur. He growled and leaned back so he could cup her face once more.

He gave her a quick peck on her lips and whispered,

"When I heard what you said on that balcony…it broke my heart. I couldn't believe **_you_** had basically called me a monster…I should have realized that I wasn't hearing the whole story was I"

She shook her head and stared up at him, reaching up and wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"No. Discord I could never see you as anything but the creature I love. What I said to Charmin was to prove that no matter what you've done it couldn't change how I feel. I love everything about you Discord, even all those things I said.

"You may be a beast…but you're my beast…" She leaned up and kissed him deeply, causing him to growl deep in his chest and hug her to him again.

She pulled back and nuzzled his nose, smiling up at him.

"And don't you ever forget that. I love you Discord." She whispered and his smile brightened even more. He pulled her against his chest and whispered,

"I love you too Fluttershy."

She hummed happily and curled into him,

"I could get used to hearing that."

He chuckled, setting her away from him and reached into a pocket he created on his side. He pulled out a black case and smiled at her as tears once more filler her eyes.

"And you'll hear it every day if you still have me. Fluttershy I love you so much and although this marriage was started the way it was…it was still real to me. I want you as my wife Fluttershy, now and forever.

"If you'll give me another chance, I'd like to do it right this time." He opened the case to reveal the bracelet he had bought for her. He pulled it out and taking her hoof in his paw he slipped it on.

"Marry me Fluttershy. Marry me again, so this time there won't be any doubts about our love and the binding of our souls. Say you'll be mine for all eternity, as I will forever be yours."

She smiled and threw her hooves around his neck, gently crying as she laughed.

"Yes! Yes of course! I married you once and I'd do it all over again!"

Then there were no words as he wrapped her in another embrace and pressed his lips to hers once more.

They stayed in the position while downstairs Angel watched in annoyance as a band of small discord danced around a bonfire where the divorce papers slowly burned.

After all. They wouldn't be needing those ever again. One Discord turned to the audience with a wink.

"At least not if I have anything to say about it."

**The End.**

* * *

**Well there it is everyone! Sorry for the long wait and for my sudden leaving, but these things have to come at some point and it is just my time. So thank you all for all the love and support that you've shown me over the years and I hope that you will continue to follow me on here and on writerscafe. Thank you all again and I hope that you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
